


Panacea 万能灵药

by boccaroteapot



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 09:23:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 37,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16807840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boccaroteapot/pseuds/boccaroteapot
Summary: 设定：在美队2中，队长死了。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 设定：在美队2中，队长死了。

托尼晚了四个小时才知道美国队长的死讯。

他们跟他讲了洞察计划，讲了尼克弗瑞的死，讲了皮尔斯，讲了九头蛇，讲了三曲翼。最后他们告诉他，史蒂夫在最后及时挫败了九头蛇的阴谋，洞察计划没能实施，否则你也会死，所以技术层面上，队长在死前也救了你一命，但冬兵把他伤得很重，然后他掉进了河里，然后当我们找到他的时候，已经太迟了，我们没能救回他。

而托尼只是眨了眨眼睛，然后说：“你说什么？”

这不怪他。几天后，在史蒂夫的葬礼上，他也是这么告诉莎伦卡特的，据说这是美国队长的现任女友。

“我现在还难以接受，”托尼说。其实他不是专门对莎伦说的，只是她凑巧在葬礼结束后还留了下来，只是她凑巧在他身边。对方是谁对托尼来说根本不重要，他只是需要一个人在旁边听到他讲话。“我是说，你相信这真的发生了吗？你瞧，这事发生过一次，在过去，但是他们不是还是把他从冰里捞出来了吗？所以，嗯，我的天。怎么会？”

托尼语速太快，他感觉有些气短。这同样也不怪他。因为今天天气糟糕透顶，在早些时候他们鸣枪致敬的那个环节里，天还只是稍微阴沉一点，但现在，人群都散去了，已经是傍晚时分，雨下得淅淅沥沥的，他没打伞，这身西装应该是废了，但没关系，反正这不是他最喜欢的那一套。——这种天气下，一切潮乎乎的，又阴郁得要命，空气因为水汽和氛围，本身就成为了能让人窒息的玩意。所以托尼不得不停下来喘了一会儿，借此机会也转过身来看了看莎伦。

哦。莎伦看起来可不好。这姑娘也没打伞，她的头发和妆都被打花了，但她看起来面无表情，她看起来甚至没哭过。莎伦的金发现在看起来像是深棕色，她站得像个军人，她凝视史蒂夫的墓碑的样子也像个军人。

这不是个好兆头。托尼想。

“莎伦？对吧？你姓卡特，所以你是佩吉卡特的……”她身上散发的仇恨的气息叫托尼不舒服，他向旁边跨了一步，面对着莎伦，向她伸出手。

几秒后，莎伦伸出手同他握了一下。“侄女。”她说，仍旧板着脸，但她的声音是如此的哽咽，导致托尼立马就对她充满了同情。

“我很抱歉，莎伦。”托尼由衷地说。

“不用。”莎伦回答，脸上勉强拼凑起一个笑容，这笑容只是叫这姑娘看起来更惨了。“……我……说起来我同队长的相处时间，甚至远远不及你们。你们是他真正的朋友和战友。”

“嘿。”托尼想了一下，他回身看了一下，然后抬手指了指身后，“别误会我，但是我们要不要找个别的地方谈一谈？某个没有雨的地方，或许喝杯热的东西，找点吃的？再重申一遍，别误会我，只是今天真的冷得要命，而且你看起来……我是说，我饿扁了。我从昨天晚上到现在都没吃东西。”

莎伦看了他好久，托尼只有尽自己可能看起来真诚些，因为对天发誓他不是在自己刚刚死掉的朋友墓前勾搭他的女朋友，而且介于小辣椒刚离开他不久，他真的没有什么心情。他只是觉得……好吧，他只是觉得，介于史蒂夫走了，他有必要照顾他留下来的一切。他的朋友，他的女朋友。

甚至可能还有整个世界。

而且他现在真的又冷又饿，而且想到六英尺之下埋的是史蒂夫，他无法控制地觉得自己孤独至极。

“不。我很感激你这么问了，史塔克先生，但是……”莎伦犹豫了两秒，她看起来好像在挖空心思寻找理由，然后她看到了远处的一个人影，于是如释重负。“我还有些事要安排。而且我相信有人需要和您谈一谈。”

托尼顺着她的目光转过头去，在渐黑的天色里，他看到墓园远处的一棵树下站着一个打黑伞的女人。

娜塔莎。

莎伦的声音听起来冷了下来。“当您跟罗曼诺夫女士谈话的时候，可以同她了解一下冬兵。”

“冬兵。”托尼重复道。这个名字他今天已经听了无数遍，包括黑寡妇召开记者发布会时候，她也提到过这个。“巴恩斯，詹姆斯巴恩斯，我没记错吧？”

但莎伦没肯定。即使托尼很确信自己说对了，她只是哼了一声，固执地纠正道，“冬兵。”她说，“那个杀了史蒂夫的杀人凶手。”

唉。

托尼冲她点了点头，深一脚浅一脚地向黑寡妇走去。他不是史蒂夫，他只是个普通人，或许是最酷炫最厉害的普通人，但还只是个普通人。他没有万全之策，科技天才也搞不出万能灵药，莎伦的伤痛不是他能治愈的。哀恸和仇恨是最难治愈的两样东西。他只有期望莎伦好运。

当他站在娜塔莎面前，托尼在心里叹了口气。他不喜欢这个。如果史蒂夫还在的话，这种事情显然应该是他来做。钢铁侠是更没有心、更混蛋的那个，所以他不负责跟黑寡妇谈心。

更何况黑寡妇显然哭过了。

“你知道吗？莎伦都没哭。”托尼站了过去，娜塔莎向他靠了靠，把伞举在两人头顶。“就史蒂夫的那个小女友？你知道她吧？”

“我今天失去的东西值得让我好好哭一场，”黑寡妇的回答还带着浓重的鼻音，“史蒂夫是个好人，而詹……史蒂夫是个好人。这对我们任何人来说损失都太大了。”

“我知道。”托尼说，接过了她手里的伞，“哭吧，我不会把这件事告诉任何人的。”

“又不是什么可耻的事情。”娜塔莎带着她特有的那种傲慢回答道，即使她显得很脆弱，但仍然让人感到狡猾而尖锐。她伸手挽过托尼的手臂，带着他像墓园外头走。

黑寡妇很体贴。她把他带到了皇后区的某个垃圾快餐店，在地铁上的时候她又哭了一阵，在快餐店里喝热可可的时候，她又哭了一会儿。托尼真的是饿极了，而且还精疲力尽，所以他绝大多数时间只是闭着嘴听黑寡妇的讲述。偶尔他因为浑身湿透的缘故轻微地哆嗦，不得不在路过便利店的时候进去买了瓶廉价的威士忌，想让自己暖和起来一些。

走到后来，他们的伞不知道被丢到了哪里去，已经是午夜，他跟黑寡妇并排坐在马路边上，托尼一只手拿着空了的酒瓶，一只手拿着娜塔莎的高跟鞋，而黑寡妇抱着他的肩膀，用俄语在咒骂。他听不懂，只觉得头晕脑胀。我明天可能会生病。托尼想。过了一会儿，他又想到，现在索尔不在，而等到雷神回来，他还得告诉索尔史蒂夫死了。而且克林特和布鲁斯也都没出席葬礼，布鲁斯在南亚某个角落做志愿医生，而克林特上个月好像回家了。

他得告诉他们这些烂事。虽然他们八成会在新闻上读到，但是他还得给他们打电话。

托尼想，我该说什么？说史蒂夫在河里一声不响地淹死的时候，当他以生命为代价拯救了世界之后，奄奄一息，一点点死去的时候，我在加州出席慈善酒会，跟超模说你想不想来兜风？

这念头叫他又混乱又沮丧，有一瞬间，托尼史塔克构筑的坚不可摧的心灵壁垒破碎了一点点，而娜塔莎就趁此机会趁虚而入。

“……那你呢？托尼？”黑寡妇肿着眼睛，趴在他肩膀问道，“你还好吗，托尼？”

“我不知道。”托尼迷迷糊糊地回答，“说实话我现在还没反应过来，我想，难熬的还在后头。”

托尼不知道其他人会不会也有那种时候，就是你因为太过天才，有的时候你痛恨自己有这么天才。反正他常常如此。难熬的的确还在后头。

又几个月过去后，索尔回来了，克林特和布鲁斯也在，他们去捣毁了一个个九头蛇基地，试图找到更多线索，但没有一个和冬兵有联系。他们也不得不承认冬兵应当是脱离了九头蛇，但他到底去了哪里，甚至是否还活着，他们都不知道。在那之后，托尼弄了个派对，试图叫大家伙振作一下。黑寡妇出现的时候，显得瘦了很多。听说她跟另外一个叫山姆威尔逊的家伙一直在调查冬兵的事，但没有收获。托尼私下调查过山姆，是个好人，也是个好士兵，他相信黑寡妇看人的眼光，更重要的是，史蒂夫信任山姆，所以他也信任山姆。

不是托尼不帮忙，而是他并不觉得自己在这方面能比黑寡妇做得还好。除了他因为一堆大大小小的事焦头烂额，同时也花大量的时间花钱买醉之外，他不大想承认——但是他仍旧下意识地回避史蒂夫已经不在了这件事。他甚至没看那些娜塔莎公布于众的九头蛇档案，冬兵也是杀害他父母的凶手这件事还是娜塔莎亲口告诉他的。

当只有他和黑寡妇的时候，娜塔莎问他，“当我们找到了冬兵，你要怎么做？”

托尼已经足够醉，而且也足够信任娜塔莎，所以他说了真心话。

“别……别想让我搞司法公正那一套，”他醉醺醺地趴在吧台上，一只手掐着眉心，咬着牙说道，“当我找到他……我会让他生不如死，你知道吗？我要把他的内脏都掏出来。好多个夜里我都想着要做什么，有的时候那些想法太可怕，我自己都被自己恶心到。你知道吗？你知道吗？”

他连着问了好几个你知道吗，但也没想得到任何答案。又一次，他只是想要说，而娜塔莎就在附近，所以她正好可以听。

“我内心中，好人的那一部分，告诉我，哦，这不是巴恩斯的错，是九头蛇叫他这么做的，”托尼举起双手来阴阳怪气地说，然后又倒回吧台，觉得一切灰暗异常，到处都是不可被纠正的错误，每一段过错都已经来不及弥补，所有事都没有意义，“但是剩下的部分全……唉，我不知道，娜塔莎。如果你想让他活着，那么你找到他的时候不要告诉我。天……说实话，娜塔莎，说实话，我从来没有这么恨谁。我从来不知道自己能这么恨谁。我同情他，对，但……你懂吗？他都做了什么？”

他不知道为什么，但黑寡妇没有说话。这里肯定有什么事是她没有告诉他的，但托尼没有追问，他也没有寻根究底的心情。

“我真的该少喝些这东西了。”托尼喃喃道，放下了酒杯，“但我有的时候甚至觉得，可能听起来很滑稽，但我有的时候甚至觉得，谁能结束掉他的生命，或许对他来说是种恩赐也说不定。”

黑寡妇看着他，“这倒是种很新颖的观点。”她说。

托尼耸了耸肩，没有解释，他也知道自己说不清楚。“滑稽。我说过了。”

接下来就是奥创。他失去了贾维斯，他用得最久，最信赖的一款AI。这可能听起来很可笑但是他真的对一个AI投入了过多的私人感情，就好像又一次失去了那个从小陪他长大的那个管家。同时，他也失去了队友的信任。这导致在塞科维亚的时候，他除了负罪感之外还不停地觉得自己身边的这群人真的有够优秀，他自己甚至都找不出理由来让他们继续同他一起并肩作战。然后他们失去了班纳。浩克走了，从理性上来说，复仇者的战力大减，从感性上来说，他失去了整个复仇者里最谈得来的一个朋友。而且这还不是最糟的。在这之后，他们失去了那个银色头发的男孩。

直到两天后托尼才记住他叫皮特罗。

这段日子里，他要弄新的复仇者基地，外头的舆论也一塌糊涂。一切都糟透了。他整夜整夜地睡不着觉，当黑寡妇来看他的时候，她直言不讳地问他是不是在嗑药。

“对天发誓，我没有那个时间和心情。”托尼为自己辩解。黑寡妇把他从已经废弃的旧大楼的某一层里拽出来，带他去吃点正经东西，而托尼甚至没有反抗的力气和欲望。他也不知道自己已经多久没吃东西了，他没来得及给星期五加这个提醒功能。

“你看起来就像一坨屎。”娜塔莎说。

“行行好，这鹰嘴豆泥本来味道就已经不大好了。”托尼回答，坐在餐馆里，用墨镜掩饰自己的黑眼圈，“而且我知道我状态不好，我知道。小辣椒都在西雅图打电话给我问我是不是还好了，相信我，当你的前女友都来关心你，那你的确要完蛋了。”

“需要我帮忙吗？”

“太好了，你终于问了，”托尼掏出手机，在上面点了几下，“事实上我需要你帮我处理新基地的事，如果你能顺便出席几次慈善活动就更好了。还有……”

等他都说完，娜塔莎点了点头，声音柔和起来，“哦，托尼，你该早点说的。”她伸手盖住了他的手背，用力握了握，“我们都会帮你。”

“大概我只是太忙忘记了。”他说谎道，但娜塔莎很善解人意，没有揭穿他。

在那天告别的时候，娜塔莎问他，“这或许很老套，但我真的需要你跟我说实话，托尼——你最近感觉怎么样？”

这是娜塔莎要求他的，她是黑寡妇，所以他必须说实话。

站在餐厅门口，托尼咬着眼镜腿，低头看了一会儿路上的车水马龙，以及身边来来往往的行人。纽约看上去和以往一模一样，和塞科维亚事件发生之前一模一样，和史蒂夫死前也一模一样，和复仇者组建之前也一模一样。它看上去忙碌至极，带着一种明媚的冷漠。每个人都孤独致死，每个人都毫无价值。

“我很累。”托尼干巴巴地回答，“……我控制不住地想要是史蒂夫还在的话会怎样。事情一定不会这么糟。我尽力了，但……我想我就是还不够。你知道吗？有的时候我希望在洞察计划里死的是我，如果现在是史蒂夫在我的位置，他一定做得比我好。他一定有办法。至少他一定有办法叫周围所有人都相信他有。”

他转头看向娜塔莎，表情带着一种麻木，“我从没跟任何人说过，但有的时候我希望能代替他去死，如果这一切能行得通的话。”

娜塔莎看着他的眼睛，然后伸手拥抱了他。

她把脸颊埋在他的肩窝里，闷声地安慰道：“不，这行不通，托尼，别这么想。”

托尼只有叹气。“我知道。”


	2. Chapter 2

神奇的事就在这里。他们追踪了冬兵大概有一年多，但都没有任何结果。奥创的事之后，托尼变得太忙，他甚至有些忘记这件事了。这不是说他有多伟大，只是当你整天都忙着将世界变得更好哪怕只有一点点的时候，仇恨很难在你脑海里停留很久。——但好像忽然之间，满世界就都是冬兵的消息。

最开始只是几帧监控摄像头拍到的画面，模糊得很，而且在托尼用星期五分析过之后发现那并不是冬兵本人。但当地警员可不承认这些，信不信由你，近些日子复仇者的公信力下跌得厉害。所以一切又没什么进展，只知道疑似冬兵的身影大概在欧洲活动过。然后忽然之间，托尼收到消息说，冬兵用炸弹袭击了联合国，而瓦坎达的国王在袭击中丧生了。

“他给自己惹了大麻烦。”娜塔莎在电话里对他说，“瓦坎达的王子，提恰拉，我会尽量稳住他，但大概最多也就不到十分钟吧。你来不来？”

这一天接下来的时间他还有一场大学演讲。他需要去推广一下新科技，同时创办一项助学基金。军方来了几个代表等着和他谈协议的事，但他知道但凡娜塔莎还有别的选择，都不会来电话。毕竟黑寡妇是为数不多的几个人里，比较了解他正在处理什么事的人。

“半个小时内到。”托尼说。

半个小时已经是极限，但当他穿着钢铁侠战甲俯冲而下，在马路上降落的时候，事情已经结束了，地上有好些血迹，附近有不少弹孔，一些明显是高级特工的人在把尸体袋子往车上放，托尼太过心烦意乱，他只瞥见从担架上滑下来的一只钢铁手臂。

娜塔莎站在人群外头，她身边站着一个穿着奇怪的黑色紧身衣的家伙。提恰拉。

简单扫描了一下，托尼走了过去。“战甲很酷。”他说。“托尼史塔克。”

提恰拉看了他一眼，但年轻人显然正经历着激烈的心理活动，他脸色很不好，没有同托尼握手，只是浑浑噩噩地点了点头。

“这一天过得够呛，对吧？”托尼干笑了一声。

“托尼。”娜塔莎不赞成地开口。

“抱歉。”托尼说，“我很同情你的遭遇，不过……嗯，可以说，我和这家伙也有笔账要算。但现在显然不是时候，所以……等你好些了，我们应该谈谈。”

提恰拉被特工带走之后，托尼跟着他们去了，他想了解一下这件事背后的信息。比如，冬兵的动机是什么？谁指使他那么做的？是九头蛇吗？还有九头蛇势力存在？瓦坎达怎么招惹到九头蛇的？实际上他也对提恰拉那身战甲感兴趣——那可不是一个贫困落后的第三世界国家该有的东西。

直到这天傍晚，提恰拉才抽出时间来和他单独谈话。

德国的全面戒严还有几个小时才结束，提恰拉不能立刻离开，而托尼想要半天来逃避自己的责任，他们两个人走到了大厦的休息室，在那里托尼买了两杯糟糕透顶的咖啡，一杯递给提恰拉，但后者只是接过来并道了谢，却没喝。

“你好点了吗？”托尼问。“我知道有的时候，好吧，绝大多数时候我可能表现得像个混蛋，真的扮演知心爱人不是我的专长，但你要相信我没有恶意。我真的很遗憾，有关你父亲发生的事。”

“谢谢。”提恰拉说，仍旧看起来心不在焉。这新任的瓦坎达国王找了张塑料椅子坐下了，然后就低头盯着手里的杯子。

托尼在他对面坐下。真的，他不会安慰人，而且这种场面让他既难过又尴尬。他沉默了一小会儿，看了看周围，然后也低下了头。这注定不是一场愉快的谈话，气氛太凝重了。那么他就不介意把双方都弄得更沮丧一点了。

咳了一下，托尼低声说，“……我的父母也是死在他手里的。”他想了想，又加了一句，“还有我最好的朋友。”

“我很抱歉。”提恰拉抬起头。

哦，他的眼神是那么透彻，甚至让托尼感到不自在起来。提恰拉在真情实感地为他感到忧伤，天，这人是从哪儿来的？瓦坎达有个别名叫迪士尼吗？

“一直以来，我想的都是要亲手杀掉他。”托尼说，“为他们报仇。或者说，叫他为自己的所作所为付出代价。”

“我……”提恰拉看起来欲言又止，“我也是。”但他用的是过去式。

“现在冬兵死了，不是吗？”

“不。”出乎他意料，提恰拉看起来并不快活，他不像大仇得报之后那样的释然，也不像第一次杀过人之后的空虚，他看上去充满困惑，而且迷茫。他抬起头，看向托尼，“我……我没有杀他。史塔克先生，我……不是我。是那些特工，他们开了枪，我想他实在是……我不知道，有那么一瞬我觉得他能活下来，如果他想。即使那里有那么多枪，但如果他想……但我觉得他太累了。”

这是个奇怪的说法。

托尼身体前倾，说出了今天一整天来他说的最真诚的一句话，“请您告诉我，到底发生了什么？”

提恰拉低下头，又一次看向自己的双手。

“在那之前，他说事情不是他做的。”提恰拉低声说，“他说不是他，他说他对我父亲的事很抱歉，但不是他。”

托尼张了张嘴，最后还是没说话。

这是个半开放式的大厅，周围不断有人从他们身边路过。提恰拉沉浸在自己的思维里，过了好久，才又开口。

“……我不知道复仇的感觉是什么样子，但这和我想的不一样。”提恰拉慢慢地说道，“……我不知道这会不会已经太晚了，但这不是我想要的。……在瓦坎达，我们相信受黑豹神庇护的灵魂会在死去之后前往一个永恒的世界，在那里他们仍旧庇佑生人。或许只有在我再一次见到父王的时候，我的内心才会得到真正的平静。”他沉默了一小会儿，抬起头，看着托尼的双眼，“冬兵……巴恩斯在死前，告诉我他已经不想再杀人了，在罗杰斯队长之后。我不知道我该不该相信他，但我想要相信他。”

托尼看着提恰拉。他从未见过这样的人。他也不确定提恰拉说的内容他能信多少——这种人是坚信他们说的话的真实性的，即使事实并非如此。在提恰拉的目光下，托尼感觉自己内心壁垒某块过去曾经崩塌过的角落又一次摇摇欲坠。他调整了一下呼吸，离开了椅子，因为害怕再坐下去，自己可能会掉泪。

该死。提恰拉让他想起史蒂夫罗杰斯。该死的。他们是那么的像。

“你会成为一个好国王的。”托尼真诚地说。他通常不会尝试第二次，但他又一次向提恰拉伸出右手，带着一点点他自己都以为已经死绝了的敬重。

“谢谢。”提恰拉看了看他的手，伸手同他握了握。

当天晚上，托尼只身返回美国。

他去了基地，跟旺达幻视他们打了声招呼，但内心的孤独感几乎要将他淹死，于是他又转身离开了。他去了自己最近的豪宅，把自己关进工作室。他想自己可以准备一下明天的演讲，或许也可以思考一下之后要牵的协议里面自己还能为复仇者争取到哪些权利，但他的脑子一片糟。他也根本无法入睡，他想着自己的父母，想着贾维斯，想着小辣椒，想着史蒂夫，想着一切这些年他付出的一切，牺牲的一切。入不敷出，真的，但是他又有什么办法呢？这是对的事，他想要这么做，他需要这么做，他也不后悔这么做。

而且他已经尽力了。

但你看，他现在孤身一人。是这样的，他不在乎别人对他的评价，如果硬起心肠来他也可以不在乎朋友对他的评价，但当你在凌晨两年，精疲力竭，怅然若失，这种时候想要用理智和傲慢填补心灵上的空缺，实在是有些勉强。

这就是以凡人之力妄图达成如此宏图的代价吧。

托尼站在落地窗前，看着外头璀璨的纽约夜景。然后他回头，看了一圈空荡荡的房间。

“我要烂醉一晚，然后从明天起彻底把这段破玩意丢在身后，”他向自己大声宣布道，“尘归尘，土归土，凡人还有他自己的事要忙。”

事情发展到这里，托尼史塔克还是真心实意想要彻底把冬兵忘掉的。


	3. Chapter 3

塞科维亚协议着实让他们吵了一架。争论长达几天，最后以猎鹰和克林特为首的一些人让步了。事情发展到后来，就演变到托尼要去送克林特去机场，因为巴顿要回农场。我退休了。鹰眼对谁都这么说。

在分别的时候，克林特坐在副驾驶，告诉托尼：“我真生你的气。”

“我知道。”托尼说，“我批准了你的‘生托尼史塔克气’的营业执照，你可以现在可以合法地继续气二十年，不过记得每三年来我面前进行年检，否则会吊销。”

“你认真的吗？那我要在推特上更新，以后全世界所有生你气的人都要来我面前申请许可，让我想想，一份两块钱。”

“拜托，”托尼拉下墨镜，认真地看着他，“这可是托尼史塔克本人，请务必卖贵点。”

克林特叹了口气，“……听着，我真的担忧你。你是个好人，托尼，虽然剩下百分之八十你都是混蛋，但你确实是个好人，我还生气是因为你总是自作主张地为别人做决定。你……很多时候那不是你的责任。你对自己太苛刻了。而且你得给别人一个理由关怀你。瞧，你现在身边的人越来越少了。”

“这就是为什么我发明人工智能管家。”托尼打开车门，下了车，等着克林特跟上来，然后一起走向他给克林特弄的私人飞机。

克林特背着大包小包，跟在托尼身边，嘴巴里絮絮叨叨的，“真的人，我是说，真的朋友，可以在你被女友甩掉的时候借你肩膀，可以在你犯蠢的时候骂得你狗血淋头的人。”

“我要是想要被骂，只需要打开因特网就行了。”托尼咕哝道，“而且我上次可没靠在你肩膀上哭。我抱怨了吗？是。我喝多了吗？肯定。但我哭了吗？想都别想。”

最后，克林特给了他一个拥抱。托尼不是喜欢拥抱的那种人，但他告诉自己，克林特看起来十分需要一个拥抱，这是迁就巴顿，所以他没拒绝。

“……我知道会有很多人认为我退出复仇者跟塞科维亚协议有关，”克林特在他耳边说，“但是你要知道，虽然我不满意，但这不是原因，你知道？”

说实话，托尼不确定。即使亲耳从克林特嘴里听到这份肯定的回答，他仍旧不确定。但说这话的是克林特，克林特向来跟他不对付，所以克林特没必要为了安慰他编些假话骗他，所以托尼决定试着相信他。

他们可能拥抱得有点久了。但这是个很好的姿势，克林特不会看到他的脸，这样就不会知道他的表情，所以托尼沉默了一小会儿，最后还是开口了。

“告诉我，我没有拆散复仇者。”他对克林特说。

克林特深吸了一口气，伸手拍了拍他的后背，然后把他拉了开来。鹰眼抓着他的肩膀，直视着他的眼睛。

“你没有拆散复仇者，托尼。”

“谢谢。”

“不客气。”巴顿在离开前这么说。

接下来的时间过得飞快。四五年的时间，好像一眨眼就过去了。事实证明，当你全心全意投入工作，而不是享受生活的时候，光阴似箭。托尼没想到自己也会有这样想的一天，但他的确觉得自己开始疲倦了。现在星期五会提醒他按时摄入足量的水果和蔬菜，提醒他慢跑，提醒他戒烟戒酒，提醒他不要工作到太晚，提醒他按时作息。

于是他开始物色新一辈的复仇者。旺达和幻视干得不错，然后他又有彼得帕克帮他，一切看起来就没有那么糟了。

彼得是好孩子，是真的很好，托尼有的时候又会在彼得身上看到酷似史蒂夫的影子，那种坚持，那种正直。而且彼得身上有些发光点，让托尼觉得老一辈复仇者都很难企及，比如说那种质朴而比世上一切事物都坚定的善良。所以他的确很期待彼得加入复仇者，这样他们可以并肩作战，彼得会成长为更强大的英雄，而他也可以不那么寂寞。

但事实证明彼得太好了。

在彼得拒绝了他的邀请后，托尼甚至忍不住想到，是现在的复仇者配不上这孩子。如果史蒂夫还在，如果没有塞科维亚协议，他找不到彼得还会拒绝的理由。

哈皮还很为难。“怎么办？托尼？他走了，那发布会怎么办？记者怎么办？”

“我怎么知道，”托尼懊恼地说，“快，制造个新闻出来，让我想想——我能买点什么惊世骇俗的东西吗？买个学校怎么样？我听说有的有钱人会在自己家开针对特殊孩子的学校，我能买下剑桥吗？”

“不，托尼，你不能买下剑桥。”

托尼仰着头，叹了口气，“有的时候我怀念贾维斯。他比你更有幽默感。”

“我们到底怎么办？”

这还有什么好说的？托尼史塔克回顾了一下自身——他那充满烟火，钞票，泳池，香槟和美女的酷炫前半生，他觉得自己真的好像已经参与过了各种类型的大新闻了。他转过身，有些迷茫地看了一眼那扇门，门后就是兴奋到极点的媒体和记者们。在这一刻，一个问题溜进了托尼的脑子。

——我还能为他们贡献什么呢？他想。我还剩下什么呢？

“就这样吧。”漫长的几分钟过去，哈皮听到托尼这么交代他。“我要过去告诉他们我将开始减少在公众面前的曝光率，减少对世界的干预。”

“嗯？”哈皮先答应下来，但下一瞬觉得好像哪里不对，“你要放手？”

“定义放手。”

“就像当初你跟他们说，你不搞军火了一样？”

“不全是。”托尼回答，“我得给他们留下一点自我生长的空间。有人告诉我，我揽下来太多责任了。”

“谁？”

“一个智者。”托尼说，走向那扇门，整理了一下领带，“同时也是个蠢货，但在如何让自己快活上很有见地。他现在八成在喂猪也说不定。但至少是快乐地喂猪。”

在托尼把手按上门面的时候，哈皮不大放心，又确认了一下，“你真的要放手？”

“老天，”托尼翻了个白眼。超级英雄不像军火贩子，这不是一个职业，可以说不做就不做。这更像是……做个正直的好人，或者是，对那些在你生活之外的东西付出关心。“当然不！他们离了我非彻底垮了不可！但我要让他们这样相信，希望以后可以少烦我一点。我也要有点自己的生活。”

既然已经说出狠话，要开始营造自己的生活，所以托尼选择下午的时候休假。

他把手机关了，一个人穿上运动服，去公园跑步。托尼是个聪明人，他只用了十分钟就意识到自己根本没有任何生活，他身边没有任何人，也没法像普通人那样去酒吧搞什么浪漫邂逅，当他经过一对坐在长椅上的老夫妇后，他在心里骂了一句他妈的，然后在湖边停了下来。

他妈的。他气喘吁吁地想，我要找个人说话。

托尼去摸手机，结果意识到自己把手机放在住处了。他甚至只能跟存在在他智能手表里的星期五聊天。但和他自己的虚拟AI谈话，以任何人的标准来说也太逊了，更何况跟自己的手表聊天，所以他拦下车，去了墓园。

他是想去找史蒂夫的墓碑的，那里常年被人们送来的鲜花覆盖，所以向来不难找。

托尼下了车，走进墓园。天气不大好，现在有些阴沉，墓园几个人，他也乐得如此。他双手插在口袋，往墓园深处走去，接着他发现，美国队长的墓前有人。

离得有点远，但那绝对是个男人，穿着一身黑，他靠着墓碑坐在那里，一只手捂着腰侧。托尼拉下墨镜，又往前走了几步，远远地分辨出来那家伙穿着的绝对是特工的作战服。他看到防弹背心，看到夹钢底的军用靴，看到那家伙长得挡住脸的深色头发，接着，他看见一条闪着银光的左臂。

托尼猛地站住了。

"我的天，"他自言自语道，"万圣节在下周啊。"

话虽如此，他还是一把握住了智能手表的腕带，纳米机器人瞬间启动，金红的铠甲开始从手臂覆盖全身，但没等他彻底穿戴完毕，那人忽然抬起头来，看向了他。

是巴恩斯。

而且巴恩斯冲他举起了手枪。

托尼立刻抬起手臂阻挡子弹。胸口和头部还没套好装甲，而冬兵好像要射空一整发弹夹。他一矮身躲在了一处雕像后头，花了两秒钟等待。弥补子弹击中而抵消的那些能量又多花了他半秒，等这些时间过去，面罩落下，托尼叫星期五立刻扫描定位巴恩斯的位置。但星期五一无所获。

他不敢相信，飞出藏身点。但果然，史蒂夫的墓碑前已经没了人影，整个墓园也是。冬兵就像个鬼，毫无踪迹。

托尼差点就真的相信他是只鬼了。直到他走到史蒂夫墓碑前，看到石料表面蹭上的新鲜血迹。

"是冬兵。"托尼对星期五说，"他还活着。"顿了两秒，他立刻开口，"给我接黑寡妇。"

"我们就直接跳过‘你肯定知道但为什么你不告诉我’的部分，直接告诉我冬兵到底是怎么回事，可以吗？"托尼直接穿着战甲飞向复仇者基地。相比住处，这里安全系数更高。在路上，他就接通了电话。黑寡妇听起来很困倦。她在忙什么？托尼带着恶意想。她难道也被冬兵袭击了吗？

"你——你在说什么，托尼？"

"我三分钟前刚刚见过了冬兵！"托尼冲电话叫道，"那个应该已经死掉……五六年的人！我是说，他差不多应该已经烂成干尸了吧？对吧？那又为什么他还动作利落地冲我开枪？"

黑寡妇在电话那头沉默了，然而托尼加大音量，听到她那边有按下什么仪器运转的声响。"你在哪儿？这是下午五点，我敢肯定我很清醒，所以我们得谈谈这件事，娜塔莎！"

而娜塔莎却问他，"你在哪儿看到的他？"

"在队长墓前。"托尼说，接着他又想了两秒如果娜塔莎问起为什么他要去那里，自己该怎么回答。他没想出来，幸好娜塔莎也没问。这是一个人孤独久了的通病，你总会觉得别人会想要去了解你。

"听着，托尼，我得走了，别做傻事。别激动。"

"你给我等等，你不能直接‘我得走了’，你听到没有？娜塔莎？如果你一直都知道，至少你欠我一个解释，我至少值得这样一个解释，"托尼在基地降落，黑寡妇听起来随时要挂掉电话，所以他不得不提高了音量，"——至少告诉我：是九头蛇吗？他还是再为九头蛇吗？我要对付的是九头蛇吗？"

"你不必对付任何人。托尼，这不是你的事。"

"那是冬兵！这他妈当然是我的事！"托尼突然向通讯器大吼道，但下一瞬就恢复了冷静，他握紧拳头，调整呼吸，褪下装甲，控制自己一步步往自己房间走去。"告诉我，就只是……告诉我。"

过了几秒，娜塔莎说，"不，不是九头蛇。是神盾。"

"……嘶。"托尼站住了，"那他冲我开枪又是怎么回事？"

"他不稳定。偶尔会出乱子，不过没关系，我们会处理好的。"娜塔莎说，言简意赅。"听着，不用担心，事情已经被处理了，我们的人正在往那边去，谢谢你，托尼。"

托尼咬着牙，"……不。"

"你不必觉得有义务照顾一切史蒂夫留下来的东西，托尼。"娜塔莎说，"别再追查下去了。还是你仍旧打算复仇？亲手杀了他？——如果你见过他，你就更应该知道这已经没有意义了。

他没有听懂。但这对话里透露出了别的信息让他脊背发凉。

"别告诉我你们在……"托尼说，"天啊，神盾局，不……不。我一直知道神盾局有很多污点，但这也太下贱了，即使对你们来说。"

黑寡妇沉默了一小会儿。

"别惹麻烦。"她最后说，"这是他赎罪的最好方法了。"

"我现在没法跟你说话。"托尼说，一把挂掉了电话。

他站在自己的房间里，双手按在桌面，用力地呼吸。


	4. Chapter 4

警告：您正在进入神盾局内部资料库  
资料权限等级：九（最高）  
访问者等级：▒▒？一百万▒  
访问者：▒尼克弗瑞？？▒？吃屎去吧▒  
搜索关键词：冬兵  
检索结果：

冬日战士（1/1）

是否进入阅读  
是  
————  
项目编号：WS-JBB-beta  
描述：▉▉本名▉▉▉▉▉▉，于20▉年▉月▉日被神盾五级特工▉▉带领小队进行回收。  
————  
事件报告013-1：  
老天，他杀了队长。

事件报告013-7：  
特工▉▉在▉▉▉成功定位到冬兵的位置。经过几日的观察，确认冬兵已恢复部分记忆。冬兵精神状态不稳定。  
（批注013-7-01：在抓捕冬兵的过程中，18名特工受伤，但无人员死亡。）  
（批注013-7-02：我觉得他说的不会再杀人了是真的。我们还要继续叫他冬兵吗？他更像巴恩斯中士。）  
（批注013-7-03：你们该做的是带他回家，尼克。这不是他的错。）  
（批注013-7-04：我们每个人都要为自己的所作所为付出代价，卡特，抱歉，但这不是你该探问的事了。队长是我亲自招募的，他的牺牲也有我的责任。）  
（批注013-7-12：够了。将佩吉卡特的权限降低到四，即刻生效。）

事件报告013-9：  
使用再生摇篮恢复了冬兵的身体机能。机械臂功能未受影响，在冬兵醒来之前对其做了机械臂移除手术。很快我们就可以和他对话了。

附录1：  
访谈抄本001-5：  
██：你好，巴恩斯先生，欢迎回来。  
资产：（表现出困惑）这是哪儿？你们是九头蛇吗？  
██：不，这里是神盾局，是史蒂夫先生生前一直任职的地方。您可以称呼我为海伦，我们用再生摇篮技术将您救回来了。  
资产：不。哦不。  
██：巴恩斯先生？  
资产：（沉默一小会儿）抱歉。谢谢你。

访谈抄本002-7：  
██：最近怎么样，詹姆斯？  
资产：……还好。  
██：我听说你睡得不好，是房间哪里有问题吗？  
资产：不，只是……我有的时候还是做噩梦。谢谢，尼克，为这一切。  
██：有任何需求，请务必告诉我。你可以通过13号特工像我反馈，我一定尽全力满足。  
资产：嗯……谢谢，我已经很满足了。谢谢。  
██：想不想出去走走？你已经很久没出去过了。  
资产：……不用了。

访谈抄本007-4：  
██：但你要理解，这是——  
资产：不，我不能再装上这条手臂了。  
██：詹姆斯——  
资产：我……我很抱歉，尼克，但我，我不能，我真的不能再为你做事。我……我想退出。这……这一切，我知道退出是种奢望，但是……我只是，我不能再做下去了。我不能再杀人了。我不想再伤害任何人了。  
██：你确定吗？  
资产：这是我唯一确定的事。我不知道，我可以，我可以接受审判，尼克，你们把我秘密处决掉，我也完全能接受。但是……我真的不能再一次拿起枪了。甚至那只手臂。求你了。  
██：我打算给你几天再好好思考一下这件事，不用这么快下决定。

访谈抄本017-1：  
██：自从我们上一次谈话后，你状态不大好啊，詹姆斯。  
资产：抱歉。  
██：想起来更多了？  
资产：是的，你们提供的那些资料很有帮助。谢谢。  
██：我们愿意做任何能帮到你的事。  
资产：谢谢。

访谈抄本025-6：  
资产：不用再说了——  
██：你不觉得这可以稍稍弥补一下吗？  
资产：没有任何事能弥补我犯下的那些……  
██：如果队长还活着，他会希望你这么做的。  
资产：（情绪崩溃）

访谈抄本047-10：  
资产：把那条手臂给我装上吧。  
██：队长会为你感到骄傲的。  
资产：……

事件报告076-1：  
在资产的第四项任务中，需要合作，我们选取了黑寡妇娜塔莎罗曼诺夫为合作对象。黑寡妇在见到资产后情绪激动，她拥抱了资产，并在之后给了资产一记耳光，在任务全程中拒绝和资产有任何交流。  
（批注：我们瞒不过黑寡妇的，她早晚要知道，卖她个人情吧，也叫她别再那么锲而不舍地调查了。）  
录音记录076-1-03：  
黑寡妇：你又来做这种事了，对吗？之前你说的那些话呢，那些以后再也不会杀人了的话？都是骗提恰拉的吗？  
资产：（沉默很久）……我想做些补偿。  
黑寡妇：什么时候可以靠杀戮来弥补杀戮？詹姆斯，我以为你至少会看清这点。你说清楚，是神盾逼你这么做的吗？是弗瑞说了什么吗？  
资产：……不。是我自愿的。  
（批注1：任务结束当晚资产在自己房间又一次崩溃了。伴随有自残行为。及时被赶来的特工██制止了。情绪恢复稳定之后，资产表现出羞愧，并向特工██道歉。）  
（批注2：她停止了一切对冬兵计划的探查。谢天谢地。终于。我想她放弃了。）

事件报告095-1：  
任务编号[数据已删除]，资产对任务目标产生质疑，拒绝执行。   
附录2  
录音记录095-1-04：  
资产：我不能这么做。任务目标只是个孩子。因为她父亲是███她就该死吗？  
██：这不是由我们来决定的问题。  
资产：我知道你对我……有意见，莎伦，但是这件事我不能去做。我必须坚持。  
██：现在你想谈谈良心问题了？  
资产：抱歉。  
██：（叹气）不。……该道歉的是我。对不起，我不是那个意思。  
资产：我……我要见尼克弗瑞。  
██：我很抱歉，但是他应该不会见你的。  
资产：我不明白。  
██：该死的，詹姆斯，你这样子叫我都心生愧疚了——这任务就是他拟定的，好吗？他亲自批的，你拿到的文件上没有标注，但我手里的版本签了大半个神盾高层的名字。  
资产：……  
██：——这跟我以为的不一样。  
资产：别……对不起，对不起，莎伦，别哭，我做错什么了吗？拜托，别哭。  
██：是的，这太不专业了。（吸气）别坚持了，求你了，放弃吧，詹姆斯，否则你会倒霉的。这其实哪里有什么不同？  
资产：你把我弄糊涂了。  
██：放弃吧。黑寡妇都放弃了。  
资产：娜塔莎？这又跟她有什么关系？  
██：（沉默）我不能说。  
资产：我不能去执行这种命令。莎伦。  
██：该死的！你是特工！詹姆斯！不应该叫我来教你应该怎么做！就只是听从命令，这又有多难？我不是那种死盯着指令的人，我发誓，我过去……为了……我也……  
资产：——如果是史蒂夫的话，他就会拒绝的。  
██：他死了。  
资产：我……那我更不能让他剩下的部分也一起死掉。  
██：放弃吧，詹姆斯。这段对话以后我怕是要调离这个岗位了，但我最后恳求你一遍，放弃吧。  
资产：我不能。（沉默）请让我见尼克弗瑞。  
██：你会后悔的。  
资产：我后悔的事太多了，多一件也无妨。

录音记录095-2-3：  
██：晚上好，詹姆斯，听特工██说你想见我。  
资产：是的，我想谈谈有关███的事。  
██：我了解了，报告说你没能完成任务是吗？你有什么困难？  
资产：这不对，尼克，███不该这么干。如果我们这么做了，那和九头蛇还有什么区别？  
██：……  
资产：抱歉，哪里好笑吗？  
██：哦，不，只是，你让我想起队长。  
资产：……我没想模仿任何人。  
██：这是好事。虽然会给我们造成一点点小麻烦，但……没关系，并不严重。  
资产：（困惑地）你是说？  
██：我们可以取消任务。没关系，詹姆斯。  
资产：（长出一口气）……好。我还以为会更费力。  
██：我保证，即使我们要重新启动这项任务，也一定会经你的手，这样可以吗，詹姆斯？  
资产：谢，谢谢你，我是说，我很抱歉我之前说的话，有关你们和九头蛇没有区别的那些。抱歉，尼克，我误会了。  
██：人们常有这种误解。没关系。

录音记录095-2-6：  
██：我就不追究你之前的所作所为了，特工13号，但今晚的任务必须由你带人完成。我要你亲自带资产来到这里，这是看在佩吉的份上我给你的最后一次机会，否则你知道权限高达九级的特工在背叛之后会发生什么。请记住，这是你的最后一次机会。

事件记录095-3-01：  
事件095-2发生之后，当天夜里，在资产于自己房间休息的时候，神盾特工██带领[数据已删除]小队进入了资产的房间。资产没有进行反抗，并未造成人员伤亡。在给资产注射了一定量的麻醉药物后，资产被带去[数据已删除]基地，在地下3层进行重置工作。

视频记录095-3-02：  
（一行人架着冬兵从左上角进入房间）  
资产：（见到了房间中央的重置电椅）……不。

（批注095-3-02-1：在特工██将资产绑上电椅的束具时，资产哀求特工██结束他的生命，特工██没有给予任何回应。从这以后资产再没有过任何发言。）  
（批注095-3-02-2：不得不说，虽然皮尔斯的手段太过野蛮了些，但归根结底，这还是最有效率的方法。）

－事件记录101~153  
日期：█/█/20█  
描述：重置后资产表现出高服从性，并未产生事先讨论时预期的任何弊端。  
（批注：是我的错觉吗？我觉得他比过去还高效。）

日期：█/█/20█  
描述：资产在夜晚产生惊悸症状。表现出自我伤害的意图，派出特工██进入房间进行交涉，被资产袭击后陷入昏迷，之后又有四名特工进入房间，受到资产攻击后死亡。37分钟后资产恢复正常状态，意识到自己做了什么后，试图使用最后进入房间的特工██的配枪自杀，被及时阻止。自此资产持续性地做出自我伤害的行为，为了防止更进一步的损失，对资产进行了第二次重置。  
（批注1：这才三个月啊。我们得多久就要来一次？）  
（批注2：幸存下来的特工██以身体原因为由申请调离冬兵计划。请求驳回。资产现在最信任的就是她了，她还有用，至少现在看来。）  
（批注3：找出重置他的固定周期，设为惯例，我们不能承受更多的人员伤亡了，佩吉卡特在问了。）

日期：█/█/20█  
描述：这是第十七次常规重置。资产在任务途中出现反应迟钝和突发性失聪，导致胸腹处受严重爆炸伤害，使用了再生摇篮进行治疗，效果理想。  
附件1：特工██有关减少资产外勤频率的申请（已驳回）  
附件2：特工██有关调离冬兵计划的申请（已驳回）  
附件3：特工██有关资产重置问题的注意事项总结（已通过）  
（批注1：我觉得莎伦说的其实有道理，我们快把他弄坏了。）  
（批注2：这位特工，请来我办公室一趟。N.F.）  
（批注3：删除批注1。）  
（批注4：我觉得冬兵在任务里可能是故意不躲避那发榴弹炮的，他的自杀倾向太过严重了，而且我觉得常规的治疗抑郁的手段帮不了他。）  
（批注5：我除了在每场任务前后都对他进行重置外也想不出别的办法了，希尔，又不是说我们可以切除脑前叶然后把他养在基地里，那冬兵计划还有什么用？）  
（批注6：要是班纳博士还在就好了，他是生物科技的尖端专家，他或许会有办法。）  
（批注7：我再重申一遍条例，第三阶段的冬兵计划，任何人不得透露任何信息给任何复仇者相关成员，只有级别在9以上的、通过审核的神盾特工可以参与。）

日期：█/█/20█  
描述：上午10点08分，资产回收失败。装在他手臂里的定位装置失效。四个小时后在距离资产最后出现地48公里的野外发现资产。第二次资产回收成功。带回基地后进行标准配置的重置流程。  
附件1：监控录像058（片段）  
██：你还好吗？  
资产：……疼。  
██：（哭泣）  
资产：……不。不要。抱歉。  
██：不，这不是因为你，是……（微笑）今天早些时候我的姑妈去世了。明天我要去举行葬礼致辞。  
资产：我……很……抱歉。  
██：别这样，你弄得我又要哭了。（擦脸）明天好像要下雨，天气真糟糕。  
资产：不喜欢下雨。  
██：我也是。  
附件2：特工██有关减少资产外勤频率的申请（已驳回）

日期：█/█/20█  
描述：资产又一次叛逃。损失战斗人员23名。在纽约布鲁克林██街区成功进行资产回收。  
（批注1：以往每次我不知道，但这次肯定有人帮他。查清楚。）  
（批注2：记录员██已被移除冬兵计划。）  
附录1：对话记录235（节选）  
采访人：███  
……  
███：你好，冬兵，请允许我自我介绍，我是██医生，我是来帮助你的。我可以问你几个问题吗？  
资产：……莎伦……在哪儿……？  
███：是莎伦，也就是特工13号帮你突破基地的防御设施的吗？  
资产：……  
███：好的，我们知道不是她。但你必须告诉我们是谁。是谁帮了你。  
资产：……  
███：如果你不说，恐怕我们需要将刚刚在你身上走过的流程也在特工13号身上进行一遍。我很遗憾，特工13号是名出色的士兵，也是为优秀的女性，如果在该过程中出现了什么问题，那将是神盾的一大损失。  
资产：……我不记得了。  
███：你还有一次机会，冬兵。  
资产：（情绪崩溃）  
……  
（批注3：得啦，我们早知道是记录员██干的了，一查记录什么都清楚了，██，叫你手下的人别再玩了。）  
（批注4：以后冬兵可以接触到的人员需要经过同理心审查，并定期进行心理疏导。这已经不是第一次了，之前还有人帮他自杀的。我们得注意这项问题了。）  
附件1：特工██有关调离冬兵计划的申请（已驳回）

日期：█/█/20█  
描述：今天的重置工作完成后，资产出现了很严重的不良反应，包含耳孔等五官出血。再次使用了再生摇篮。暂时无法确定资产的左耳听力是否恢复，他对声光都没有任何反应。不得已我们对其进行了暂时性的记忆唤起，给他看了史蒂夫罗杰斯在洞察计划中的照片，以及霍华德史塔克的档案，资产经历了严重的精神崩溃，并出现了失语与躁狂症状。在特工██进入房间后，资产的状态得到了稳定。  
附件1：特工██有关调离冬兵计划的申请（已驳回）  
（批注1：在附件1中，特工██使用了大量不合适的语句，包含咒骂和侮辱性言论，文件已经过处理。）  
（批注2：伙计们，不能再用资产做奇怪的实验然后就给他重置了！这不是记忆清除棒，用得太多会有副作用！请以后严格遵照之前制定的周期性重置标准来执行重置流程！至少别再差得那么夸张了，拜托。）  
（批注3：上头都没发话，我看你是需要一次同理心审查。）  
（批注4：很好，迈克，下回你去海伦博士那里申请重生摇篮，我可不想再尝她的眼色了，好像我是什么变态，老天，我可一次都没参与。）

日期：█/█/20█  
描述：资产的失语现象仍旧无法得到改善。只能依据明确的指令做出行动。赵博士的报告指出频繁的重置已经对资产产生了当前科技难以逆转的脑损伤。但在任务执行中并未造成过多影响，所以不必对资产进行销毁作业。冬兵计划继续。  
附件1：特工██的留言，“求你了，尼克，我实在是不能继续下去了”  
附件2：特工██有关调离冬兵计划的申请（已通过）  
（批注1：特工██离开后，资产表现出强烈的不安情绪。他无法彻夜安眠，出现强迫性重复动作，我们不得不给他穿上束具。我们给特工██解释了情况，希望她能回到项目中来，她拒绝了。）  
（批注2：好吧，我是没辙了。）

日期：█/█/20█  
描述：第十二次资产叛逃，损失战斗人员11名。他现在脑子不好使，已经不记得弄掉手臂里的追踪器了。在███博士的建议下，我们掌握了资产的行踪后并未立刻对其进行回收工作，而是进行严密监控。资产进入了美国队长纪念馆，在三楼的厕所间里试图自杀，被赶到的特工及时回收。

日期：█/█/20█  
描述：我们搬开了资产房间里的床。床底的墙壁上铺满了字符。最早的痕迹出现时间已经无法追踪，但较新的痕迹内容是大写的英文字符“STEV”，笔画过于扭曲，难以辨认。不难推断资产试图写的是美国队长的名字。除此之外，较为清晰可以辨认的词还有“娜塔莎”，“死亡，“停止”，“请求”，“记住”，“莎伦”，“痛苦”，“史塔克”。还包含一切其他语种的字符，照片已备份，稍后会由专家进行分析。在所有字符中，出现频率最多的是“记住”。  
附件1：[照片]  
（批注1：他老早不会写东西了，我怀疑他脑子里已经一团糟了。你看看那痕迹，近期的那些早就只剩不规则的线条和意义不明的符号了。）  
（批注2：那倒不一定，你知道他现在手抖得无法进行精准射击，没准他是知道自己想写什么，只是写不出来。）

日期：█/█/20█  
描述：第十六次资产叛逃。损失战斗人员32名。黑寡妇在给尼克弗瑞局长的通话中，提供了线报，帮助我们成功定位了资产。作为交换，我们要提供给她一直以来她错过的那些冬兵计划档案。  
（批注1：天啊，迈克死得真惨。）  
（批注2：把冬兵计划前三期的档案发给她，记得改动时间。而且如果还想活命，把重要信息删除。即使拿到的是一份假档案，但黑寡妇又重新对这件事关注了，她早晚会挖到一切。但谁知道她会花多久，冬兵不一定能用到那时候。）  
（批注3：谁知道黑寡妇到底是怎么掺和进来的？）  
（批注4：要对黑寡妇采取行动吗？）  
（批注5：你能做到？如果罗曼诺夫出了什么事，由谁来承受初代复仇者的怒火？）  
（批注6：有塞科维亚协议在，他们无论做什么出格的事都是违法的，记得吗？）  
（批注7：我可不知道。据我所知，浩克可没签那玩意。）  
（批注8：删除批注4。）

日期：--/--/----  
描述：去你妈的，尼克弗瑞，如果你看到这里，不用想了，我全知道了。我知道你们在背后都说我什么，如果是罗杰斯的话——如果是美国队长，他可能会选择做个逃犯，低调地去把他的巴基救出来，然后带着巴基一起做逃犯。但那不是我。就像你们说的，我不是他，所以我在这里跟你说清楚：这跟娜塔莎没有任何关系，我绕开了她。最初就是我发现的冬兵，我对天发誓如果我知道你们在做什么，我死都不会说一个字。今晚我用星期五黑进了你们的系统，然后我看到了这个。我给莎伦打了电话，她告诉了我冬兵被关押在哪个基地。二十分钟前那个基地刚刚被我炸了个稀巴烂，白厅都能看到火光的那种。  
但不用担心，我控制得很好，没有任何人员在这场烟火秀里出现伤亡。我确保他们所有人都沿着马路站成一排，接受了消防队和媒体记者的采访。真的，媒体爱死我了，他们知道我总能给他们带来惊喜。他们欠我一个年度奖章。  
还有，巴恩斯在我这里。如果你和你的人试图对他，莎伦，娜塔莎，以及任何和这件事有关的人下手，你最好先想清楚怎么干掉我。  
而且是的，浩克和索尔可没签那玩意。  
有任何想法？起诉我吧。或者先去考虑怎么度过这场公关危机。  
不用谢。[中指][中指][中指]

……  
希望你知道我花了多大力气才控制住自己不去炸烂你的脑袋。  
如果有朝一日你要自然死亡，或者死于不是源于我的非命，我希望你痛苦得要命。该死的。尼克。你该庆幸佩吉已经去世了，否则她会被你气死。这是什么他妈见鬼的“为了更大的利益”？  
没人该受这个。  
你走错了。  
老天啊。


	5. Chapter 5

冬兵在做梦。

他的思维很缓慢，也很单调，但他分辨得出这不是真的。因为此时他正在一条靠湖的林荫路上走着，周围一会儿是白天，一会儿是傍晚，更多的时候是漆黑的深夜。右手边的树木高大极了，深黑色的树干和枝叶在风里发出窸窣的声响，偶尔冬兵觉得它们仿佛是在和自己一起向前移动一般，和这条永远走不完的路一起循环往复。在密集的树木掩映间，时不时他能看到远处的湖面，它幽深无比，在月色下也只显得暗黑无光。而在冬兵的右边是一片一望无垠的沙漠，沙漠的边线蔓延到他脚下，在树木的裸露出来的根部处才停下。

这是一处绿洲，冬兵意识到。他正走在一处绿洲的边界。他感觉很累，不想再走下去了，但这是一场他没法自己醒来的噩梦，在这里他别无选择，只有继续向前。

狮子就是此时出现的。一股沉重的压迫感袭上心头，冬兵抬起脸，就看见银色的月光铺在他的前路上，将砂砾都染成雪白色，一头狮子的轮廓从那片雪白的沙地上缓缓升了起来——最初它巨大无比，轮廓粗糙也没有生气，好像是一座被巨大的花岗岩雕刻而成的塑像，专门用作某个末代王储陵墓的守门人。雕饰和造型都被岁月的风沙剥落，只剩下一个概念的骨架。它披着月光，却比月光还要洁白耀眼，让冬兵睁不开眼睛。在这凡人难以直视的威严下，冬兵停下了脚步。他低下头，转开目光，不知是进是退，没有人给他指令，而他不想面对它。

那雄狮向他走来。每踏出一步，它就缩小一点，变得更真实一点。随着它不断靠近，渐渐的，它不再只像一幅被草草勾勒的简笔画了……它成了一头雄狮该有的真实大小，它……活了。

风从冬兵朝向的方向吹来，向他送来那头狮子的味道——潮湿又干涸，冰冷又滚烫，凛冽又厚重。冬兵被风包围着，他觉得自己闻着的是战争，是死亡，是第一撬盖在棺材上的墓土，是子弹在枪内上膛的那一下震颤，是热血滴落在雪地上，发出的细小的融化声响。

……冬兵感觉不到自己的双腿，于是他跌坐在了地上。狮子越来越近了，但他仍旧还可以低下头，他看着自己面前的沙地。不。他想。这不是真的。只要等得足够久，这东西就会消失不见。

于是他等待着，屏气凝神地等待着，等待着它消失。在等待中，月亮升起又落下，雪白的沙地变成铁黑又变得赤红，狮子靠的越来越近了，好像它就在冬兵头顶，幻觉般的，冬兵觉得自己仿佛能听见它的喘息声。

有什么非常，非常糟的事要发生了。

冬兵连自己的双手都感觉不到了。他觉得天旋地转，好像整个世界都要分崩离析，不只是这沙漠，树木，还有远处的那片大湖，就连天空，连大地，连这世界运行的法则也要一并破碎。

用最后的力气，他强迫自己颤抖着抬起头来。

——雄狮近在咫尺。它俯视着瘫倒的冬兵，那目光奇怪地既凶狠又悲伤。

“……不。”冬兵喃喃地开口。奇怪，他都不知道自己会说话，他甚至不知道自己说出来的这个词是想表达什么意思。

在他惊恐的注视下，狮子退后了一步，接着它仰起头开始嘶吼。天啊，这嘶吼听起来震耳欲聋，如同一道漫长的霹雳，如同一场无穷无尽的爆炸。

……哦，不，还是有尽头的。冬兵想要捂住耳朵，但他感觉不到自己的肩膀，他甚至感觉不到自己的身体，他唯一能做的只有呆愣地看着这头狮子，看着它背后的天空在这怒吼中坍塌，露出巨大的缺口，地面也陷落，出现万丈深渊，接着，在这世界末日的最后，冬兵听见一段奇怪的声音。

要花上他一年半那么久，他才会知道这声音被称之为摇滚乐。在这基础上，还要再花上大半年，冬兵才会知道这首东西叫《要有摇滚》，来自AC/DC。

——但现在，冬兵彻彻底底地呆住了。

狮子收了声，这下他耳畔只有电吉他和鼓点的声音了。在彻底转身走进世界崩塌后留下的黑色裂缝之前，狮子最后又看了他一眼。但冬兵无暇关注它，他被眼前的景象惊呆了。只见一团火焰从他面前的那些错乱、无序，与模糊的世界边缘升腾而起，然后随着下一小节的鼓点骤然炸裂。

接着，这火焰成了一个人形。它向冬兵走来，踏着爆炸，坍塌，渐渐毁灭的世界碎片，没两步就走到了冬兵面前。

然后它站住了，那张奇怪的金色面孔打开了，冬兵看到下面露出一张男人的脸。这身着火焰的神看起来有些疲惫，眼睛下方有些乌青，他看着冬兵的脸，张了张嘴，但什么都没说。几秒之后，他抬手按了什么东西，冬兵耳畔那奇怪的噪音才停下了。

在这片寂静里，他开了口。

“哦，嗨，我找到你了。抱歉，这音乐，我必须转移自己的注意力，否则谁知道我能干出些什么，而且也能更引人注目，哦，我吓到你了吗？”神对冬兵说，“你还好吗？哇，你瘦成这样子？我是说——我是好人，詹姆斯，我来带你离开。”

***

第二天一大早，黑寡妇就按响了托尼的门铃。过了一会儿，大门开了一条小缝，托尼探出头来，看了看娜塔莎，又看了看她身边，确定的确没有其他任何人。

“你怎么进来的？”托尼警惕地小声说，“我叫星期五不放任何人进来了。”

“我是黑寡妇。”娜塔莎回答，冲他挑眉。

托尼叹了口气，把门推开了一点，让开了进门的通路，“那你又是怎么知道我在这里的？我在纽约近郊有十几套房产呢，你怎么知道我在这里？”

“又一次，”娜塔莎走了进来，打量着房间周围，“……我是黑寡妇。”

“你这是作弊。”

娜塔莎没有理他，“……他在哪儿？”她压低了声音问道。她今天穿了一件黑呢绒的短大衣，一头黑发，看起来很干练。托尼低下头，看到她穿了一双精致的羊羔皮靴子。那可不是一双适合走远路的鞋，托尼开门的时候也没有看到任何交通工具，她鞋上也没有任何草屑尘土或晨露，所以是有人送她来的。

在他细细打量黑寡妇的时候，娜塔莎双手插在口袋里，神情镇静地也看着他。

犹豫了一下，托尼还是开口说了，“我首先要告诉你——”他说得很慢，一字一顿的，“我的纳米磁场一直是开启状态，技术上说我现在是不怕子弹的，所以如果你手里握着的是手枪的话……”

娜塔莎对他的话嗤之以鼻，“得了吧，托尼，你永远能信任我。”她从口袋里把手拿了出来，两只手都是空的，“而且我也不会对他做什么的。信不信由你，我们有旧。”

“他在楼上卧室。”托尼叹了口气，转身向楼梯走去，示意她跟上。“他是真的能打，我不得不给他注射了相当多的麻醉剂。”

“他认得出来你吗？”娜塔莎问。

托尼带着娜塔莎来到了二楼角落里的一个房间门口。门是特制的，闪着金属的光。旁边的墙壁上嵌着一块显示屏，托尼在上面点了几下，房间里的样子显露了出来。没有窗，墙壁的颜色看起来也不大对，但给人感觉十分牢固，里面没什么东西，显得很空，只有靠近中间的位置贴着墙摆了一张床。而冬兵就睡在床上。

“我觉得他谁都认不出来，”托尼说，在娜塔莎询问的目光下，他又解释说，“这是我的工作间，墙很结实，大概能挨那么几发火箭炮吧，毕竟我一时半会儿也找不到合适的地方。我把东西都搬出去了。”

“不用太担心，”娜塔莎看着屏幕上面的冬兵，轻轻地说，“他们昨天刚给他……重置过，他现在应该是最驯服的时候。”

有那么几秒托尼没说话，他站直了些，看着黑寡妇。他心里没什么感觉，但他决定因为娜塔莎谈论冬兵时好像在讨论一只野兽时的用词而生她的气。不知道为什么，他就是觉得不对。

他刚找到冬兵的时候，冬兵像条狗一样被锁在他的床上。那房间跟囚室差不多大，而根据托尼找到的工作人员的说法，虽然重置之后冬兵还没清醒过，但冬兵被锁住是因为有的时候“他会在睡梦中伤害自己”。托尼把链条解下来的时候，冬兵没有反抗，但在他试图带冬兵离开的时候，冬兵表现得好像要惊恐发作，导致他不得不给他注射麻醉。

“弗瑞叫你来为他求情吗？”托尼摇了摇头，把那副画面从脑海里甩了出去。他抱住双臂，向后靠在栏杆上，直接问娜塔莎。

娜塔莎露出一个并不怎么真实的微笑，抬着眼睛看着他，“……他想让我说服你，至少别让冬兵公开露面。如果冬兵就这么安静地死去的话——在新闻里，他的意思是——他就可以彻底放过这件事。”

“放过这件事？”托尼耸了耸肩，“否则他还想怎样？在我的眼皮底下抢人吗？还是搞暗杀那套？”他讽刺地说。

“他说你会理解的，”娜塔莎静静地转头看了一眼屏幕，然后就转开了头，“……让民众对神盾也失去信念，这真的是你希望看到的吗？”

有那么几秒，托尼没说话。接着他吞咽了一下，长长地呼了口气。

“你本该站在我这边的。”他对黑寡妇说，摇摇头向楼梯走去。

黑寡妇跟在他后头，脚下悄无声息。“……我不站队。”娜塔莎告诉他，“而且我的确是你这边的。”

托尼猛地转身，一只手扶着栏杆，一只手指了指娜塔莎，转念意识到自己面前的人是黑寡妇，又讪讪地收回了手。“那你最好证明这一点。”

娜塔莎平静地回望他的目光。

“过去当我还在KGB的时候，他曾经就是我的教官。”她说，“我们曾经……非常亲密。”说完这个词，她下意识地微微仰了一下头，接着，破天荒地，她的声音有点走调，“但我们都不是小孩子了，这世上有太多远比这重要得多的东西。我发誓，在我看到那份完整的档案的时候，我的心都碎了。但这世界仍旧需要神盾局，这或许不是正确的事，但这是必须要做的事。”

托尼看了她一会儿，哦，黑寡妇，真的是黑寡妇。如果不是他太了解这女人，而且太过铁石心肠，他都要向她道歉了。

“但你没哭。”托尼只是指出。“你说你很难过，但你甚至没哭。”他想着过去在队长葬礼后看到她的样子。

“谁说要为每样东西掉泪？我不是青春期的小姑娘了，如果我还那么多愁善感，我每晚都要以泪洗面。”娜塔莎反问，“我们之间的事，已经死得足够久，也足够彻底了。”

托尼转身，快步走完了剩下的楼梯，然后径直走到了门口，一只手拉开大门，然后站在旁边，转身看向娜塔莎。“……只有刚死不久的东西值得你……我不知道，”他情不自禁地刻薄起来，“……感伤？是这个意思吗？”

娜塔莎站在半截楼梯中央，忧伤地俯视着他，他们的视线在半空中交织。

“你太善良了。托尼。”娜塔莎在任何时候都不会任人指责，“说得好像你在这一块上还栽得不够狠似的。”

而托尼想着过去复仇者联盟刚刚组建的时候，当队长还在的时候，那些好日子里，他们是如何在休息室里互相谈笑，又是如何在战斗中互相照应的。黑寡妇是个了不起的女人，托尼知道，无论在洞察事件发生前后，她都一如既往地照顾着他。他想着她的微笑，她的拥抱，她独特的关怀人的方式，她一直都竭尽全力粘合着这个团队，每一点都是那么的了不起。而且她是那么的好，那么坚强。有的时候你会感觉她对任何事都无所不能——她不是，但她自己甚至都这么相信，也对自己这么要求。她很可能是这世上最后一个真的在关心他、了解他的人了。

“回见，娜特。”托尼硬邦邦地说道。他能理解她的逻辑，但那只是让他更加怒火中烧。

娜塔莎低下头，舔了舔嘴唇，过了几秒后才抬起头来，缓步走下楼梯。在路过托尼的时候，她开口，“……你知道吗，有的时候我真的觉得你永远对别人的心碎都无动于衷。”她的一双眼睛睁得很大，专注地望着托尼。托尼试着在里头寻找一丝感伤的痕迹，但黑寡妇的内心不是他可以探询的。她说她心碎了，你只能选择相信或者否认。

“这才不是真的，”托尼一只手扶着门，严肃地纠正，“我连自己的都不在乎。”

娜塔莎迈出门口，转过身斜着眼睛瞥了他一眼，然后低下头，好像也对他这无时无刻的玩笑感到有些无可奈何了，轻轻地摇了摇头。

“我是认真的。”托尼说，“是你们都不认真听。”

“那么我的答案呢？”娜塔莎站在门口，最后问他，“我要怎么告诉弗瑞？”

“你告诉他，”托尼说，“等他状态好些了，我会让他自己决定。我没有权力替他做这个决定。”

黑寡妇点了点头，最后看了一眼他，“照顾好自己，托尼。”

托尼没回答，只是关上了门。在寂静中孤独感又一次涌了上来，他撇了撇嘴，摸着脖子向楼上走去。

在门口，他敲了几下门，才打开门走了进去。托尼走到床边，没有靠近，看着冬兵睁开眼睛，在床上坐了起来。

“下楼来吃点东西吧，”托尼对他说，“你饿吗？我饿坏了，这地方我好久没来过了，但希望冰箱里还能剩下点东西。我可不会煮菜，老天，最好有点什么东西是能加热就能搞定的。填饱肚子之后我要带你换个地方，这里被弗瑞知道了。你喜欢什么地方？东海岸？还是去加州？只要远离华盛顿，风头就会小很多。”

冬兵看着他，没有动，脸上也没有任何表情。

“该死的，”托尼叹了口气，用上了下命令的口吻，“跟我下楼。”

几秒钟之后，冬兵这才摸索着下了床。


	6. Chapter 6

冬兵比托尼想象得要更容易相处。按娜塔莎的话来说，可能跟冬兵刚刚进行过一次洗脑程序有关——反正无论托尼说什么，冬兵都对他言听计从。

克林特在电话里听到托尼的话之后，没安慰也没跟他一起义愤填膺。鹰眼只是看了新闻之后出于关心才给托尼打电话，他不好奇究竟发生了什么，也对托尼的内心想法兴趣缺缺，克林特是个顶好的朋友，热心，也为人着想，只是因为过于识趣而导致没法知心，不过这也是托尼喜欢他的一点，克林特总有办法让他觉得眼前的难题好像没什么大不了的，他只要正常说话，托尼在他旁边就能放松下来。所以克林特只是告诉托尼，“或许这跟……那个什么有关？你知道，小鸡刚孵出来的时候，见到的第一个——”

鹰眼声音含糊，还有勺子碰撞碗碟的声音，托尼觉得他是在吃牛奶麦片。这个幼稚鬼。

“如果你真的把我形容成鸡妈妈，我是不会原谅你的。”托尼回答。

他在这一天傍晚的时候，开了三个小时车，带着冬兵去了自己西海岸的一套滨海的宅子。他们在公路上经历了日落到夜色降临，冬兵全程都安静地坐在副驾驶，他甚至不抬头看车窗外，只是把目光投向面前虚无的一点，一言不发。

花了托尼一点时间，他才意识到冬兵真的一句话都不会说。——冬兵甚至没法抬头正视他，如果托尼强行抬起他的脑袋，或是下指令叫他看自己，冬兵也只会目光躲闪，瑟缩着垂着脑袋，搞得好像托尼在欺负他似的，让托尼看了就难受。冬兵只听得懂一些极度简单的指令，那些复杂些的对他来说都难以理解，比如托尼在到达宅子后叫冬兵去洗个澡，冬兵都只是站在原地低着头一动不动。这种事多了几次之后，托尼就意识到他不知道怎么做。但冬兵至少任凭他摆弄，托尼推着他去了浴室，拧开水灌满浴缸，叫冬兵把衣服脱了。

站在雾气氤氲的浴室里头，托尼感觉有些闷热。而且冬兵在听到脱掉衣服的指令后那种毫不犹豫的顺从叫他心里一阵阵地犯恶心。

“这不是身体检查。”托尼抱着双臂靠在一旁，对冬兵说，感觉有些尴尬，但更多地只是感觉到悲伤，冬兵全身上下几乎没什么好地方，除了肩膀处的手臂接口爬满伤疤，他赤裸的身上还印着大大小小的弹孔或割伤的老疤，绝大多数都已经很淡了。让托尼受不了的是，他清晰地辨认出很多明显是折磨后留下的痕迹。比如冬兵脖子上就留着一圈颜色很明显伤疤，他不知道冬兵过去已经反反复复被脖子上的钢铁镣铐磨得血肉模糊多少次了。反正那玩意在他找到冬兵的时候还挂在他脖子上，冬兵不知道被怎么训练过了，明明用钢铁手指就能掐断的玩意，他甚至自己碰都不敢碰一下，托尼把那镣铐切割下来的时候还不小心在他颈侧割了个浅浅的小伤，现在贴着创可贴——从冬兵这一身来看，这恐怕是他这些年来唯一受过正确包扎的伤口了。

“以后没人再给你做任何身体检查了。”托尼说，“不管你以前受过什么，以后你都不用受了。——该死的，你根本听不懂这些。唉，算了。”冬兵双臂垂在身侧，脸偏向右下方，浑身赤裸地站在浴缸边上，脱下来的衣服堆在脚边，托尼不得不又走过去，半扶半拉地叫冬兵走进了浴缸，靠边坐进了水里，而托尼等了一会儿，无奈地坐在浴缸边上。“完了，看来你不会洗澡。”

冬兵垂着头盯着水面。托尼有一会儿完全不知道该怎么办，现在这场景还真的又让人烦躁又让人尴尬的。不过“冬兵什么也不知道”这一认知让他多多少少好受了一点。而且他发现冬兵在执行“坐在浴缸里”这个命令的时候破天荒地犹豫了一下，甚至恳切又惊慌地看了托尼一眼，搞得托尼不得不反复保证他只需要冬兵坐进浴缸而已，这是为了洗澡。托尼有隐约的感觉：要么是冬兵像只猫似的怕水，要么是他被人这样按进水里折磨过，那段记忆一定足够惨烈，导致这样的冬兵即使什么都不记得，却仍旧记得要害怕。

托尼叹了口气，“我觉得我在救助那种垃圾马戏团里的受虐动物，”他卷起了袖子，又解开了衬衣的前几个扣子，意识到自己得动手帮忙了。“事先声明，我没经验，而且也没耐心。改天我们还得给你雇个女仆。唉，要是早知道还有这需求，就把娜塔莎留下了。”

他拿花洒尽量轻柔地给冬兵洗了头，当他把冬兵带出来的时候，还拿毛巾蹭了蹭冬兵的脸。

巴恩斯比他稍微高一点，在给冬兵擦干的时候，托尼站在他面前，发现的这一点。巴恩斯受了不少苦，几乎能数出肋骨来，但他还是精壮得要命，站在托尼面前，块头还是大得很。托尼用毛巾狠狠地裹着冬兵的头发揉了几把，就把浴袍丢给冬兵叫他换上，自己急着出去把一身湿透的衣服换掉。

托尼已经尽量快了，大概十分钟左右，他就冲了个澡，换了身干爽衣服走了出来。

他走出一楼，才发现冬兵还站在他刚刚把他丢下的地方——一楼客厅和厨房的交界处，面对着那个巨大的冰箱，擦头发的毛巾围在脖子上，头发乱糟糟的还在滴水，浴袍系得松松垮垮，脚踩着一双钢铁侠经典款式的拖鞋。冬兵被精巧的花瓶，大理石装潢，现代艺术和家电包围着，看起来极度的无所适从。托尼没有第一时间下去，而是趴在二楼的栏杆上，安静地看着底下的冬兵时不时转个方向，犹豫着要不要去哪儿，但都一步没有踏出去，好像被困在了脚下的一方地板上似的。托尼脸上浮上一个有点疲惫的笑容，接着他看到冬兵下意识地抬起手，去摸脖子。

托尼的笑容消失了，他知道这个动作代表什么。冬兵没能摸到一直在那里的镣铐，有些失落又有些无措地垂下了手。看看客厅那占据一整面墙壁的落地窗，又看看厨房吧台上方挂着的一排晶亮的玻璃杯，眯着眼睛又垂下头。没多久，他又抬手去摸项圈。

“詹姆斯。”托尼忽然开口。

不是因为认出这个名字，冬兵仅仅是循着声音抬头来找到了托尼，四目相对的一瞬间托尼几乎喘不过来气。

这是冬兵头一次看他，而他眼里的诚惶诚恐和求助让托尼抿了抿嘴唇。叫一个身经百战的成年男人看起来这幅样子，这世道何其的不公，何其的残酷。

“……你要喝点东西吗？”托尼强笑了一声，在冬兵的注视下走下了楼梯，经过冬兵的身边，拉着他的手臂，带他来到了厨房，把他按在吧台凳上坐下，自己转到另一侧，从柜子里翻出酒瓶来。“……我需要来点。”

托尼不会调酒，他翻出来两瓶还有大半瓶的东西，晃了晃，给两个杯子里都倒了一点，然后就把另一个推给了冬兵。

当他自己一下子喝干了手里的酒杯，才发现冬兵还没动。好的，这下冬兵又只是盯着他看了。托尼耸了耸肩，不想让冬兵知道他这么看自己让自己稍微有点不舒服。“喝。”托尼指了指台子上的酒杯，又指了指冬兵。冬兵垂下头，学着他的样子拿起了酒杯，然后一饮而尽。酒液只是微微让冬兵的嘴唇发红了一点点。当冬兵把杯子放回台子上，小心地再一次看向托尼，托尼这才笑了。

“来吧，”托尼放下杯子，“我带你去看你的房间，就在我隔壁。在那儿我们找几件你能穿的衣服，明早我再去叫哈皮采购点送来。”

这回没用托尼吩咐，他走了几步，发现冬兵就跟在他身后，亦步亦趋的，在托尼回过头之后才又垂下头去。这是个好的开始。托尼想，带着冬兵上了二楼，在卧室里给他弄干了头发，又找了件特别肥大的短袖给冬兵穿上了。

一切安排停当之后，冬兵坐在床边，托尼站在门口，“在这里好好休息。”托尼指着床说，“我就在隔壁，要是有事就来叫我。或者叫星期五，我一般都把她开着。”

冬兵远远地望着他。托尼苦笑了一下。冬兵的目光里什么都没有，只有困惑和空白。

“我是不是忘记做自我介绍了？”托尼想着那个在农场喂鸡喂傻掉了的克林特的的理论，指着自己说，“我是托尼，托尼……”他犹豫了一下，没再说更多，“目前你就跟我一起生活，我不用你做什么事，就……就别跑出去颠覆世界就行。哦，这句是开玩笑。”不过好在冬兵看起来也没听懂。托尼等了一会儿，扶着门，想想自己还有什么需要交代的，发现自己基本算是什么都没说，但看冬兵的样子，又好像没什么再需要交代的了。而冬兵也没给他任何回应。

托尼叹了口气，“……好起来吧。”他低声说，心里知道这很难，但他也没什么办法了。做英雄久了你就会渐渐习惯，有的时候你能做的实在不多。“晚安。”

他离开了冬兵的房间，把冬兵一个人留在了那里。在门关上的时候，托尼知道冬兵一定还看着自己的背影，但他没法回头，只是转身进了自己的房间。

接着托尼整夜无眠。


	7. Chapter 7

幻视仍旧学不会敲门。他对托尼有种自然而然的熟悉，幻视已经学会了很多，但他仍旧从来不像对别人那样对托尼。比如说，当他露面的时候，他是直接从墙壁里走出来的。

冬兵和托尼当时正在餐厅吃早餐，托尼正试着教他重新使用餐具，以及不用吃得那么飞快，好像他们下一秒就要上战场，而冬兵学得很慢，而且看起来被托尼搞得稀里糊涂，被他的言辞，被他的有关享受人生的理论，被他不断看手表的动作，还有他一身和往常不同的西装革履。

——但幻视出现的时候，冬兵仍旧是第一个发现的。托尼看到冬兵突然站起身来，椅子在他背后翻倒，发出一声巨响，被吓了一跳。“怎么了？”托尼问。

冬兵死死盯着他们背后，脸上都是敌意。然后他伸手拽住坐在餐桌上的托尼，把他拉到自己身后。

托尼越过他的肩头看去，正看到幻视迈出墙壁，很感兴趣地看着冬兵。

“早安，托尼。”幻视说，但他盯着冬兵。

叹了口气，托尼在冬兵不赞成的目光中，绕了出来，给他俩做介绍，“幻视，巴基。巴基，幻视。”

“你给自己找了位新保镖。”幻视慢条斯理地说。

“那才不是真的，”托尼回答，“他没地方去。而且我不觉得他还有独立生活的能力。”

他们两个一同看向冬兵，而后者正悄无声息地把之前碰倒的椅子从地上抬起来重新摆好，忽然发现房间里的两个人都看向自己，一瞬间显得好像做错了事正在等待责罚那样忐忑不安。

“……没错。”幻视回答。

“没事，詹姆斯，过来，”托尼冲冬兵伸手，在后者靠过来之后拉着他的肩膀，另一只手给他示意幻视，“看，幻视今天会在这里，我一会儿要出去一趟，有个演讲我必须得去，不能再拖了，顺带还有其他好多会议，国防部长还有其他一些人……啊，我不会出去太久的，下午我就回来，”托尼说着又抬手看了眼手表，“该死，我真得走了。”

即使冬兵对此有任何意见，他也表达不出来。在托尼向门口走的时候，他全程跟在托尼后面，直到站在门口，托尼严令他不许踏出家门一步，他这才停下。

“……我不是说你被囚禁在这儿了，但我今天不能带你去，而外面有狗仔什么的，你绝对会被他们逼疯，”托尼说，看向冬兵身后的幻视，“就……别砸坏什么东西，等我回来，行吗？如果你想出去，明后天我带你去看焰火表演。”

幻视冲他点了点头，托尼犹豫了一下，抬手摸了摸冬兵的脸，然后快速地收回了手，转身就走向了外头停着的轿车，驾驶座露出哈皮的脸。

当托尼上了车，哈皮对他说，“哦……”

“别说话。”托尼说。他下意识地微微磨蹭了一下手指，回忆起之前粗粝的触感。该给冬兵刮脸了。

“OK。”哈皮耸耸肩。

“什么都别说。”

“OK。”

当托尼回来的时候，他还带了两个煎饼，装在袋子里，提着回来。可能有点凉了，但这是哈皮排了一个多小时队才排到的，而且据说味道一绝，所以他估计回去热一热也差不多。

现在是下午四点多，太阳开始西沉，托尼打开前门，没看到冬兵。他往前走了一段，到了客厅，也没看到冬兵。

“我回来了。”于是托尼在空荡荡的房子里大声说了一句，然后走到厨房，把纸袋放在餐桌上。

又过了一小会儿，才从楼上传来声音。托尼走出厨房，站在楼梯底下看到冬兵的房间门开了，然后巴恩斯走了出来。他看上去不大高兴，不过他一直都这样就是了。冬兵走到栏杆边，低头看着托尼，紧接着幻视从墙壁处也走了出来，站在冬兵旁边。

“别告诉我，仅仅一天，你们就成死党了。”托尼说，“你们在里面干嘛？开睡衣趴？”

冬兵从一侧楼梯上走下来，来到托尼身边，托尼拉着他走向厨房，又把他按在餐桌边坐下，自己去冰箱里翻吃的东西，看看再加点什么才能组成一顿晚饭。

“我们有了很多长足进步，”幻视直接从二楼飘下来，来到他们身边，把煎饼从纸袋里拿出来，装在盘子里放进微波炉。冬兵因为他的擅自行动而对他怒目而视，但托尼没发话，所以他只是皱着眉坐在原处。幻视转头看了看他，对冬兵说，“来，巴恩斯先生，给托尼展示一下我们的成果。”

托尼转身看着他俩，幻视看起来像个糟糕透顶的失败驯兽师，而冬兵紧紧闭着嘴巴。

幻视对托尼说，“他在跟我赌气。”

“你们相处得还不错。”托尼评价，觉得眼前这景象很有趣。

幻视不吃东西，所以当托尼和冬兵凑到一起吃晚餐的时候，他站在吧台后面，摆弄着几个玻璃杯，试图给他们弄出点喝的，不过托尼发誓自己不会碰那玩意一口——幻视的品位他不敢恭维，上次他被酒杯里漂亮的颜色所诱惑，直到两天后的下午还头疼。而冬兵在托尼的一再强调之下，被迫慢吞吞地吃饭，很好，他现在都能一口口地吃东西了。

“如果你还像之前那样吃饭，我这煎饼就真的彻底浪费了，”托尼说，看着冬兵低着头舔手指上的酱汁，感觉很满足，“——怎么样？还不错吧？”

“我实在不明白你为什么还让他继续戴着那条手臂。”幻视走过来，在他们面前摆上两杯酒。真的，有的时候他看起来真的很像位管家，其余的时候他像那个至今都毫无消息的班纳，这个想法在托尼脑子里一闪而过，不过也仅仅是一闪而过。他没空感叹物是人非，他眼前就有太多比那重要得多的事。

托尼回答，“你有意识到一个人要是缺了一只手会多不方便吗？”

“所以你宁可放任一个这样的危险家伙睡在自己隔壁，也不愿意让他不方便？”幻视说，“是这样吗，托尼？”

托尼闻言抬起了头，看了看幻视。

过了一会儿，托尼开口，“有的时候，你身上太像我的那部分，我自己发现了都想要砸点什么东西到你脸上。”

说罢他低头看向冬兵，后者正看着自己左手里已经变形的餐具，样子有些惊慌。

“而且他是个好人，他信任我，是，他做过很多错事，但，诶，不，听着，他现在在这里，这是我家，我不需要向任何人解释任何事，好吗？”

幻视微微点了点头，“而我信任你，托尼，所以我不会再问。”

有很久，托尼都没说话。他一只手撑着脑袋，侧着身看冬兵试图把勺子重新掰直。“我知道你在关心我，谢了。”

“我们每个人都是如此，”幻视说，几秒后又加上，“……包括娜塔莎。”

托尼叹了口气，“所以有关胳膊的事，是黑寡妇叫你提的，对吗？”

“她还说了别的，”幻视承认道，“但我觉得这个相对合理。其他的你肯定不会接受。”

“你回去告诉她，冬兵只是受了伤，”托尼对他说，“他损伤得……很厉害，但他不是傻子，也不是变态杀人狂，我会找到办法帮他，我会找到的。”

“你要把他治好。”

“差不多是吧。”托尼说，“用不了多久，不说完完全全，七七八八总归还是有办法的。我今天遇到了罗斯探员。”

“你看上去不打算详细说这事。”

“没错。不是现在。”

"你喜欢他？"

"谁？罗斯？哦，你说这家伙。他是我的责任，我不是做事半途而废的人。"托尼说，顿了顿，声音放轻了，像是怕冬兵听到，但其实并没什么作用，介于冬兵就坐在他们旁边，专心致志地对付自己的那份煎饼。"他是……他是队长留下来的东西。"

幻视没说话，于是托尼靠着椅子，沉浸在了自己思维里一会儿。"……有的时候我觉得队长还活着。"托尼看着房间的一角，然后苦笑了一下，"一部分的他还活着。这儿一点，那儿一点的。"

"我明白了。"他看上去不需要人打扰，所以幻视只是这么说。

当幻视离开的时候，他最后对托尼说，“这世上没有万能灵药，托尼。”

“今天谢谢你了。”托尼答非所问，只是这样说。

“有需要尽量开口，”幻视点点头，“我永远都在这里。”

当托尼从门口回来的时候，冬兵正脸朝下趴在餐桌上，双手垂在两侧，吓得他抖了一下，以为冬兵到底是哪里出了问题，在他跟幻视讲废话的功夫就暴毙了。

他转过来，走到餐桌的另一侧，这才看到冬兵面前的杯子空了。托尼把手掌按上冬兵的后背，还感受得到起伏和温度，放下心来。

“……你竟然真敢喝。”托尼说，“允许你去酒吧之前，我们得确保你不再这么随便喝别人给你的东西，否则你早晚在装满冰块的浴缸里醒过来，少一个肾什么的。”

冬兵慢慢地抬起头，左右转了转，才找到托尼。

托尼看着他的样子，咧嘴笑了起来，“我该给你拍照。”他说。冬兵看起来好像站不起来，他尝试了两次，都跌回了椅子，然后看起来又惊惶又茫然地盯着自己的腿。托尼开始大笑，然后靠近，试图帮冬兵站起来。

这是个错误的决定，因为两秒后，冬兵抓住了他的手腕，之后忽然就不动了。冬兵僵在那里，眯着眼睛，费劲地看托尼的脸。

托尼还没缓过来，后来回忆起这一刻，他觉得自己没被直接折断手腕真是走了狗屎运，因为他现在还笑得上气不接下气。“……怎，怎么了？”他问冬兵，“不会想不起来我是谁了吧？”

——对天发誓，托尼说出这句话的时候，是没指望冬兵回答的。这一个月以来，他们都是这么相处的：托尼说，而冬兵只管听。

但今天的冬兵不一样。今天的冬兵给幻视的魔鬼饮料药倒了，而且今天的冬兵跟幻视相处了一天，后者花了一整天的时间教他。

“……托……托尼。”冬兵口齿不清地说。

托尼瞪大眼睛，“哈！”

冬兵的发音还有点走调，他自己皱着眉，又含糊地重试了一下，“托尼……”

“对，托尼，那就是我，”托尼笑道，“看来下回还得叫幻视来陪你！哈！对！哈哈！你会说话了吗？还是只会说——你会说自己吗？你知道你自己是谁吗？”

他很快得到了答案。冬兵做了个他没法立刻理解的举动。这脑子已经彻底坏掉的废物小心翼翼地用双手捧住他的那只手，然后拉着它，按到了自己胸口的位置。托尼一下子就说不出话来了，只见冬兵把目光从胸口的那只手上移开，向上看向托尼的脸。

“托尼。”他说。而托尼呆住了，如果他想抽回手，现在就是很好的机会，但他没有，因为就在他手掌下，他感受到一颗心脏正在跳动。

然后冬兵继续了，他摇晃着站起了身，离开了椅子，靠近了托尼，他没有放开手，拉着那只手，向上转移到了自己脸庞。“托尼……”他又说。这时的冬兵垂着眼睛，声音很低，很轻，好像一声叹息。托尼能感到他温暖的呼吸，轻轻地喷在自己手腕内侧。

接着他看见自己的手指碰到了冬兵柔软的嘴唇，托尼的脑子里嗡了一声，因为接下来，冬兵低下头，无比虔诚地亲吻了他的手。

托尼猛地抽回了手，他动作太剧烈，吓到了冬兵，把这家伙从他的世界里一下子拽了出来。他呆愣愣地看了看自己的双手，随即意识到自己都干了什么，脸色变得惨白，眼睛瞪大了，向后退了一步，撞到了椅子上。椅子磨蹭地板发出了一声刺耳的吱呀声，托尼也醒了过来。

他看着面前既沮丧又害怕的冬兵，吞咽了一下。

“没……没关系，”托尼出声安慰了一下冬兵，自然地伸出手想拍一下他的肩膀，举在半空又收了回去，“没关系，你不知道你在干什么。”

冬兵没再说话了，他紧紧闭上嘴巴，这一天剩下的时间里都不发一言。

不过第二天托尼给他刮脸的时候，还是想办法诱骗他开口叫了自己的名字。从这之后，托尼开始教他简单的单词，一切都开始步上正轨，除了他们之间偶尔会产生的奇异的尴尬气氛，不过托尼觉得那并不重要，所以一切如常。

一切如常，直到那天深夜。


	8. Chapter 8

托尼是被吵醒的。

最初几秒，他不知道自己听到的是什么声音。打雷？地震？还是炸弹？托尼眼睛都还没睁开，直接滚落到了地板上，没问我摔得他低低地惨叫了一声。他伸手去扶墙试着爬起来，手掌却揪到了被单，爬到一半又重新裹着床单跌了回去。托尼用手胡乱地往脸上扯被子，脑子里还稀里糊涂，只隐约记得还有个人要担心，嘴里含糊不清地喊：

"詹姆斯！詹姆斯——趴下——躲……躲起来——该死的——有……有……"

有大半的他还完全没清醒，托尼喊了两声冬兵，没再听到任何声音，就开始觉得是自己在做梦，晃晃悠悠地就又睡意上涌，手掌耷拉下来，身子还躺在地板上，眼看就又要睡过去，就在这时，一声巨响出现在门外。

"嗵！——啪！哗啦——"一连串的声音好像什么大件玩意被生生砸在托尼卧室的门上，托尼一个激灵，立马就清醒了，心脏狂跳，一下子从地板上跃起来，手掌向后摸了两下，拍到了床头柜上的腕带。

托尼一边踉跄着挣开被单，一边观察着房门。门上有个显眼的凹痕，老天。有人在外面——有什么东西在外面，刚刚还试图进来。纳米机器人正飞快地在他手臂上铺成金红色的战甲，他觉得心里有了点底气，又大喊了一嗓子。"——詹姆斯？"他的战甲已经穿戴完了大半个身子，还差两三秒就能盖上面甲，又一声巨响出现在房门上，很明显这扇仅仅经过基础加固的卧室门挡不住外面的人，在一次次冲击下，银色的金属门框弯曲变形，托尼看见外面黑洞洞的走廊上，隐约站着一个人影。

别无选择，托尼抬起手臂，对准门口，掌心炮聚集起能量，莹莹蓝光照亮了他的卧室，面甲锵地一声落下，直到这时，托尼仍旧一头雾水，甚至无暇思考这到底是哪儿出的飞来横祸。

系统上线的一瞬间，扫描就帮他辨认出了外面的是谁。托尼惊骇万分，只来得及叫出半个"什么他妈——"

"轰！"

门被从外面一拳击飞了。托尼的掌心炮瞬间发射，击飞了向自己而来的变形金属门。

门口，冬兵赤裸着上身，披散着头发，一步步走进门里。

"该死。"托尼说，向前伸着双手，把面甲打开，高声说，"詹姆斯？你要干嘛？"

冬兵脸上除了凶恶和痛苦没有其他感情。他额头上全是汗珠，嘴唇都被自己咬烂了，一侧的下嘴唇肿胀着，流着血，而冬兵看起来还浑然不知。托尼往下看去，发现冬兵也没穿鞋，一双赤脚就踩在拆房子的碎片里头，背后是一串血脚印……天啊，这么一看，这家伙还真的到处都有伤口：冬兵的右手上也是血，他还攥着拳头，不知道是蹭上去的，还是哪里划破了。托尼紧张地打量着他，而花了好几秒，冬兵的目光才最终聚焦在他身上。

真要命……冬兵看上去一塌糊涂，他半点也不像托尼平时熟悉的那个木讷迟钝的巴恩斯了，漂亮而怯懦的"巴基"只剩下了个淡淡的影子，眼前这个简直就是一头野兽——你看看他满身的新伤旧伤，你瞧瞧他那狰狞的表情，还有那条闪着银光、每块拼接板块像鳞片一样一片片复位的金属手臂——冬兵在这一刻看起来可怕又丑陋，既肮脏至极，又令人难以呼吸：这才隐约像是档案里写的那位九头蛇铁拳该有的那副样子。

有那么一瞬间，一个荒唐的念头在托尼脑子里一闪而过。他想，可怜的老霍华德在临死前，看到的是不是也是这样的冬兵？那么手无缚鸡之力的霍华德在被那钢铁拳头捣得脑浆迸裂的时候，能否料到，几十年之后，他那不争气的儿子会把这恩将仇报的疯子养在自己隔壁的卧室，连个镣铐都没有，就像养一位秘密情人，就像养一条残废了的宠物狗？

这股莫名的怒气冲淡了冬兵的气势给托尼带来的压迫感。他面对过更凶恶的敌人，即使眼前的人是詹姆斯让他下手会难一点，但托尼不会手软，如有必要的话。

"你还认得出我来吗？"托尼强忍着怒火喝问道，没有放下双臂，他掌心能量冲击的攻击目标还牢牢锁定着冬兵。"清醒点！詹姆斯！你还记得我吗？"

冬兵咬着牙低喝，好像这问题给他带来了多大痛苦似的，他血淋淋的右手抬起来，攥成拳头狠力敲着自己的脑袋一侧。

"是啊……用力，好像这样就能想得起来似的。"托尼讥讽道，在冬兵怒吼着挥起拳头的同时也发动了攻击。

冬兵动作不快。每一记攻击都完全是经年累月的训练给他留下的肌肉记忆，他犹犹豫豫，又找不到方向，只懂得横冲直撞。他们砸烂了床，又弄碎了窗子，花瓶和矮柜上的台灯被冬兵抓起来丢向托尼，现在都躺在地上成了碎片。

这房间并不开阔，托尼没法太灵巧地躲闪，绝大多数时候他都是硬碰硬，几下之后也被打得恼怒了起来。

"我再说一遍！"他双手接住了冬兵砸下来的铁拳，大喝道，"你最好现在就想起我是谁！"

他得到的回应是一声野兽般的嘶吼。冬兵这下是真疯了，他不要命地直直撞过来，托尼的手部装甲在他的金属手指底下嘎吱变形，让他禁不住闷哼出声，死死地咬住了牙。扭身再次跟冬兵拉开距离之前，他就被冬兵一把抓住了面甲。显示屏幕连连爆出电化，这下托尼才死了心——冬兵是真的下了死手。

"狗屎。"托尼骂道，掌心炮启动，直接冲着冬兵的脸轰去。

幸好冬兵还有点本能，他立刻转头后退躲了开去，托尼顺势将他一脚踹到房间另一头，冬兵的后背狠狠砸上对面的墙壁。托尼也踉跄着后退了两步，眨着眼睛喘气，然后才意识到冬兵把他的面甲生生掀下来了——面甲的正面部件正攥在倒在墙角的冬兵左手里，当冬兵慢吞吞爬起来的时候，它在金属手指的用力下嘎吱变形，让托尼不寒而栗。

托尼的肩部装甲打开了，几枚小型导弹露了出来，对准了冬兵。……他倒是不想炸房子，但他实在没办法了，普通的镇暴弹在冬兵面前就像纸糊的一样，托尼只期望冬兵心里还剩下那么一点点理智，可以本能地在武力威慑下冷静下来。

"呼，站在那儿别动，呼，詹姆斯，"托尼气喘吁吁地说，"别叫我难做。"

他的计划落空了。冬兵好像看不到那些致命的小玩意，他刚站起身，歪歪斜斜地在房间扫视了一圈，看到对面站了个人影，就又冲了过来。

去他的吧。盯着冬兵那支左手，托尼咬着牙啧了一声。"要对巴恩斯先生进行电磁脉冲攻击吗，先生？"星期五的声音在头顶响起。

"闭嘴！"托尼大喊，接住了冬兵的攻击，同他揍在了一起。


	9. Chapter 9

一大早，收到信息的娜塔莎就按响了门铃。

门被打开后，托尼的脸从门缝里露了出来。他身后黑洞洞的，娜塔莎越过他的肩头看了一眼，什么都没看到。“你有事？”托尼紧张兮兮地说。

娜塔莎盯着他脸上的乌青和裂口，面无表情，抬起了手里的医疗箱。“你给我打了电话，托尼。”

“哦，”看来现在托尼也想起来这回事了，他干巴巴地回答，垂着眼睛，好像在费力回忆自己昨晚什么时候给黑寡妇打的电话。他打电话的时候肯定已经十足惊恐，甚至忘了上次已经跟卢曼诺夫闹掰了的事，还当他们还是复仇者刚建立时候那样可以互相托付后背的伙伴，一出事情就直接叫了她。现在他开始冷静下来一点点了，记忆也纷至沓来，这就很尴尬了。“这种事哈皮就能做……”托尼咕哝道，伸手去接娜塔莎手里的小箱子。

然而娜塔莎把箱子向身后一扬，躲开了他的手，“让我进去。”她威胁道，“我在任务中途收到你的电话，你吓坏我了——我直接就飞回来的，你得告诉我发生了什么。”

托尼瞪了她好半天，最后他说：“我讨厌你。”

娜塔莎歪过头，翻了个白眼。托尼动作僵硬地把门拉开，然后一瘸一拐地率先向里走去。娜塔莎跟着他进了屋。托尼一言不发，只管往楼上走，上了一半的楼梯，才意识到娜塔莎没跟上来。

他转过身，看到门已经被娜塔莎进来的时候随手关上了，现在，黑寡妇就站在楼梯口，却没迈动步子。她穿了件挺好看的紧身裙子，脸上妆容照常精致无比，还是黑寡妇的样子，但她脸上有什么神情让她看起来甚至不太像自己了——娜塔莎远远望着楼上冬兵的房间，微微皱着眉，茫然和犹豫显得她很青涩。有那么一会儿，她好像个十几岁的小女生。

托尼隐秘地被什么柔软的东西触动了。哈，往事。他想。

“娜特？”他沙哑着声音问。

娜塔莎迷茫的目光落在他脸上，回过神来，眨了眨眼睛，“……他死了吗？”

“不，没有。”

她点了点头，跟了上来。

***

娜塔莎在楼上看到了冬兵。他裹着毯子，沉沉地睡在自己那张床上，头发凌乱，脸上带着几道伤口。在她看向托尼的时候，他做了个“镇定剂”的口型。有些内容他没说，比如冬兵肯定过去经常被打镇定剂，导致他几乎都有了耐药性，几针下去仍旧杀得发狂，搞得托尼最开始还以为镇定剂没效，觉得自己不得不干掉冬兵了，这些日子以来的功夫都是白费，心里都发凉。

黑寡妇走过去，盯了一会儿巴恩斯的睡脸。接着，她目光向下移到被单上，终于发现了什么不对。抬头看了一眼托尼，她低下头拉开了冬兵身上盖着的那层薄薄的被单。娜塔莎脸上的表情一下子变了，几秒钟，她一动都没动。

——冬兵被单底下的左手臂整条都消失了，只剩下了肩膀处的一小块，断面暴露着电线和零件，银色的金属都被熏成了焦黑色。

托尼抬手摸着鼻子，不小心碰到了伤口，咧着嘴无声地抽了口冷气。娜塔莎放下了被单，扭头看着他，点了点头，两人一前一后离开了房间，去了一楼。

“没了也好。”这是黑寡妇的评价。“没了或许是好事。”她把托尼按到餐桌旁的椅子上，给他处理伤口，声音轻轻的。这回贴得比较近，托尼看到了她指关节上的擦伤。

“把你的手也弄一下吧。”托尼说。

“你担心我？”

“我只是客气一下，”托尼被她手里的消毒棉棒弄得眼泪汪汪的，“不管那是谁——他肯定比你惨多了。”

娜塔莎没理他，她仍旧皱着眉，保持着一副忧虑的表情。“……嘿，”托尼开口，“嘿，嘿，看着我，我说，谢了。”

“为了什么？”娜塔莎问。

“……唔，我也不知道，大概，这一切，可能，这个急救箱，还有之前幻视来，你叫他提醒我——还有现在是个绝妙的机会说‘我早告诉过你了’，但你没说。谢谢你，娜特。”

娜塔莎直起了身子，面无表情，足以说明她还在为之前的事生气。“我可什么都没做。”她冷冰冰地说，搞得托尼心里酸涩，低下头去看自己的手指。几秒钟过去，他听见娜塔莎叹了口气：“……我这样要宠坏你了。”

托尼干巴巴地笑起来，开始慢吞吞地给娜塔莎讲之前发生了什么。他讲了半夜突然的惊醒，讲了那场没法被阻止的打斗，最后他讲到钢铁手指扒住他胸甲中央的反应炉，巴恩斯已经彻底失去了理智，只有战斗本能驱使着他要把这战甲看似核心的部件废掉。当然，在纳米战衣面前，一个疯鬼可毫无胜算，那里也老早不是战衣的弱点了，但冬兵一无所知。“我只能轰烂他的手臂。”托尼叹息道，“说真的，他那副架势，根本就不在乎自己有没有受伤……好在镇定剂在那个时候终于起效了。”

“他或许破碎了，但冬兵仍旧是几十年里九头蛇最强的武器，托尼，他仍旧很危险。”娜塔莎说，“我还是反对你把他……把他养在你的隔壁房间。”

“我觉得他是做噩梦了。”托尼却答非所问，他望着天花板的角落，思维已经不知道跑到哪儿去了：“他可能是想起什么了，他想起来了多少？我看神盾的报告里面有写他总是会恢复记忆的，至少一部分……”

“托尼。”

“只要他恢复了一点点，那就说明他在康复了。至少在往好的方向发展……”

“——托尼。”娜塔莎提高了音量，终于拉回了托尼的注意力。她看了托尼一眼，一字一句地说道：“这不是一件好事，托尼。听我说，他还没有处理那些负面东西的能力，但那些坏事的记忆却接踵而来——他会受不了的。这不是一件好事。”

托尼本想就自己的乐观想法辩驳几句的，但忽然，不知道想起了什么，只是张了张嘴，什么都没说。

黑寡妇把包扎伤口用的器具整理好，一件件放回急救箱里，慢慢地说：“他需要尽快的治疗……他需要专业人员的有效帮助，否则还不如把他再次重置，又或是把他冻进冰里——这对他来说反而是仁慈了。”

“找到能处理这种情况的人太难了。”托尼说，“心理医生处理不了这个情况。或许可以，但我还没找到。……没人能……我不知道，他们从没有处理过詹姆斯这样的患者，”换做旁人承受冬兵经历过的那些，肯定活不下来。“我还在想办法。我只需要更多一点时间。”托尼抬头望向楼上。恍然间他想起来，之前那次，冬兵叫了他的名字，当时的他也是坐在自己身下这把椅子上的。托尼脑海中浮现起巴恩斯亲吻他手指的模样，还有他的声音，他粗糙又略微哆嗦的掌心，还有巴恩斯的那双眼睛。那是多不设防的目光啊，仍旧破碎又仍旧致命的巴恩斯用那样的眼神望着他，如此温和，如此渴求，如此爱慕。“……我不会把他……清空记忆的。我也不会把他冻起来。”托尼最后说，“请相信我，娜塔莎。我只是还在想办法。一定有解决方法的。”

但娜塔莎看起来仍旧很难过。

“不是所有事都有万全之策的。”娜塔莎低声说，捧起他的脸，“……我相信你，但你也要做好准备。——有的时候你不得不接受。”

她那说话的语气好像托尼还是个不谙世事的孩子，相信魔法和圣诞老人，相信奇迹和最后一秒钟救援的那种天真蠢货。其实大可不必，托尼并不需要任何人告诉他世事多有遗恨——他年少父母双亡，中年痛失挚友，而今孑然一身地住在这座带游泳池和停机坪的三层别墅里，还每天和那位需要对以上三者的死负责的前杀手面对面吃早餐——他比谁都清楚这一点。

但他不能就这样接受。只要更好的结局还值得他去拼命，他就无论如何都是要抓紧每一丝希望的。接受是接受，放弃却是另外一码事。他自认已经不再年轻了，留给他去多愁善感和迷茫忧郁的时间早已不多，托尼不相信奇迹，但他要做奇迹。他想要是，他必须是。他不能放弃詹姆斯，不是现在，因为那不对。托尼算过一笔账，当咆哮突击队的巴恩斯当年掉下火车的时候，队长没再去搜索山谷，也没有条件去寻找他，突击队放弃了巴恩斯，只当他不可能活过那么高的坠落；当神盾重新找到冬兵，开始把他重新当成顶级特工使用的最开始，娜塔莎也是知道的，但黑寡妇心中仍旧对他有巨大的隔阂，因为队长的死，也因为冬兵失去的记忆，她只当他是苟且偷生，试图洗白自己，所以也放弃了他……甚至莎伦，她从一开始就知道这一切的内幕，到后来她已经不恨巴恩斯了，当她已经放下了仇恨，甚至对他开始同情的时候，迫于整个官僚体系的压力，她也放弃了他。

托尼不能也放弃巴恩斯。即使是在托尼最倒霉的时候，他也有贾维斯相伴，后来还有小辣椒，哈皮，罗迪，新老复仇者们，他孤独，是，托尼承认，但始终有人真心爱他，他也感激这一点。但那家伙已经没别人了。如果托尼也放弃了巴恩斯，那么全世界就放弃了巴恩斯。如果连托尼都没有放弃，那么全世界都更不应该放弃。他必须坚持，因为这是正确的事。

“我知道。”托尼苦笑了一下，只是点了点头。


	10. Chapter 10

这一天，冬兵仍旧在梦里见到了狮子。他梦到自己在暴风雪里跋涉，狮子就远远地从一片灰蒙蒙的前方向他走过来，走到他面前，朝他怒吼。当冬兵醒过来，他发现自己躺在床上，感受不到自己左半边身子，浑身发疼，而托尼就坐在他床边摆着的一把椅子上，正盯着他看。

“……嘿。”托尼开口道，目光斟酌，声音很沙哑。他脸上的伤口让巴恩斯内疚得要死，有时候冬兵倒希望自己是真的什么都不记得，但他并不。他隐约还是知道自己做了什么的，以及为什么要那么做。

*为什么他们就是不让他死掉？他只想死掉，比什么都想。但他们不让。谁？所有人。*

现在他已经不在梦里了，但他只要一闭上眼睛，就仍旧能立刻从黑暗中浮现出那头狮子的模样。它只要靠近，他就动弹不得；它咆哮，他就跪倒在地；它望着他，冬兵就知道，自己将死，而且他会如此快乐地张开双臂迎接死亡。……但现在他醒了，每次他醒来就能看见托尼在旁边，这次也不例外，好像托尼一个人就是他离开梦境的全部理由似的。话说回来，或许还真的是这样。

“……对不起。”巴恩斯说。他的声音很奇怪，荒腔走板，有很模糊，但这句道歉的确是托尼从他嘴里听到的最完整的一句话了。

托尼从椅背上撑起自己，他一只手把一个冰袋按在地上自己一侧的脸上，露出来的另外半张脸上写满了疲惫。“看来我们和好了——你把我吓了个半死，知道吗？老天。我知道各种各样的原因——但你还是欠我一个解释，詹姆斯。我不确定如果再来一次，还能不能像这次这样‘和平收场’了。”

原本问出这段话，托尼是没指望得到回答的。但显然这一次醒来后的巴恩斯已经跟之前有哪里不一样了，只见巴恩斯缓慢地眨了眨眼睛，接着把目光从托尼身上移到了天花板。他空洞地望着头顶，吞咽了一下，看上去就和那些躺在临终病床上的人们一样，死气沉沉，唯一表现出来的感情就是艰难和歉疚：“我……我做了个梦。”寂静，于是他又补充，“……我想是这样。”

“一个梦，哈？”托尼为巴恩斯磕磕绊绊的回话震住了。这是头一回他跟冬兵进行真正的交流，巴恩斯不再只是一个聆听的角色，现在他不但能理解，还能回应，甚至还有自己的想法。这样的巴恩斯让托尼感到有些陌生起来，有些害怕。他惊疑不定地继续询问。

“有……很冷，有铁栏杆，上方有一盏灯泡，暗，又白，很冷，一些人围着我……有……有一个人，”冬兵干巴巴地陈述着，声音时断时续，他卡住了，但随着他的努力回忆，一个名字挤进了他的脑子，“瓦西里，瓦西里卡尔波夫，他……”冬兵又停了下来，“我很疼，但他们都说这是……是好事。”最后他只说了这个。“这是好……好事吗？”巴恩斯说，花了托尼几秒，他才意识到冬兵是在问自己。只见巴恩斯费力把头转向侧面，垂着眼睛看向托尼，他语气里的某些东西让托尼从椅子上站了起来，靠近了床，坐上了床沿，更贴近了冬兵。

“你很疼吗？”托尼思维很乱，他除了讲冷笑话外可没有别的安慰人的方法，说实话，他自认这是他唯一不擅长的地方，所以当他张了张嘴，却不知道说什么的时候，他只有接着冬兵这没头没尾的叙述，糊里糊涂地反问。

冬兵没有说话。托尼犹豫了一会儿，伸出手去按住了冬兵胸口的位置。隔着一层薄薄的被单，他感到掌下隐约传来的一点点温度。冬兵仍旧看着他，所以托尼开口：“不，那不是好事。”清了清嗓子，他又继续，“……如果任何人告诉你那是好事，他们都是在骗你。我不会再让那些事发生在你身上了，詹姆斯，你听到了吗？老天啊，你已经受得够多了。”

“我是谁？”最后冬兵问他。

“你是詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯，你只是你自己，”托尼告诉他，“……你是我的朋友。”

泪水从冬兵眼眶涌出来，托尼也觉得鼻子酸酸的。

又过了几天，娜塔莎来电话问起他们的近况，托尼告诉她，自己还是没能再把镣铐锁上冬兵的脖子，他甚至没加固卧室。他选择叫冬兵晚上来他的卧室睡，反正床够大。托尼专门花了几周来研究冬兵的那条手臂，不顾娜塔莎的反对，他甚至又捣鼓出一条新手臂，还给冬兵装上了。他原计划是想给冬兵弄一个原封不动的手臂的，毕竟还是熟悉的用着好，但仔细检查后他发现手臂里好多技术都已经彻底过时了，操控也太粗糙，根本没法做精细活，托尼的职业精神发作，又额外用了几周，新手臂功能和威力都有所提升，出于习惯，托尼还在里头留下了装载小型弹头的设计，所幸最后关头他回归理智，没把那些威力可怕的爆炸物真的塞进去，只留下了空槽和线路。完美主义作祟，即使里面大变样，托尼还是留下了原本的手臂的外型设计，这样也不会让冬兵太不适应。就连肩头那颗红星都被留下了，但因为设计师的私心，他给那颗红星加了点金色的涂装，金红配色，仍旧是钢铁侠的签名。花了几个月冬兵才渐渐会用这条手臂，到这时候，他已经能用这只手剥香蕉了。

而有意思的是，冬兵再也没像这样失控过了。他仍旧入睡困难，但托尼躺在他身边，同他说了晚安之后，他会强迫自己尽量安静并且一动不动，这对入睡肯定有帮助，反正托尼半夜醒来的那几次，看到冬兵都在熟睡。巴恩斯也仍旧时不时做噩梦，他会猛然惊醒，哀嚎着，或发着抖抽泣，但立刻发现托尼就在他身边，似乎能让他迅速分辨出自己在哪里。有的时候托尼能马上跟着醒过来，这时候他会出声安慰，但后来有一次，托尼实在困得神志不清，仅仅伸出手握住了冬兵的手腕，眼睛都没睁开，而冬兵也就这么平静了下来。第二天早上醒来的时候，他睁开眼睛，看见自己依然扣着冬兵的钢铁手腕，而冬兵侧身对着他，也睡得很沉。

毫无疑问冬兵在变好，托尼没什么头绪，仅仅是隐约感觉自己抓到了什么，但念头一闪而逝，也就仅此而已。

渐渐的，半年多的时间就这么过去了。托尼已经很多年没像现在这样，有一个差不多固定的落脚点了。除了任务必须，他基本上每晚都会尽力回去，因为照看巴恩斯的幻视同他讲过，如果托尼不在，巴恩斯几乎彻夜不眠。托尼得知这条消息的时候身在西非，刚刚破坏了一个疯狂的科学家毁灭世界的计划，正和当地洽谈善后事宜，此刻也回不去，叫幻视把冬兵也拉过来一起视频通话。“我今晚真的回不去。”托尼苦口婆心地小声说，“别等我了，大概要明天……后天晚上我才能到家。”说这话时，他发现冬兵的脸皱在一起，很是有趣。这点滑稽的感觉把他心里升起来的莫名的负罪感掩盖了，托尼开始大咧咧地笑了起来，“喔，几个月前你还什么表情都没有呢，瞧瞧你现在。我该给你拍下来，等你好了再给你看。”

这话说完，托尼自己却先哽住了。他这才发现，自己好像总下意识觉得冬兵会恢复正常人的样子——或许不是正常人：阴郁，暴躁，坏幽默感——就那种心灵受创的退伍老兵常有的模样就好。即使其他所有人都不这么想。娜塔莎直言自己没法看这样的冬兵，仅仅在他昏睡的时候来看过几次。幻视和旺达倒是经常被拜托在托尼不在的时候照看他，但他俩那副温柔耐心却又强硬的姿态，一看就是把冬兵当那种……心智残疾的孩子似的。

但冬兵不是。托尼总在脑海中想象巴恩斯该有的样子，他笑起来会是什么样，看恐怖电影的时候会是什么样，回应他的笑话的时候又会是什么样。他知道冬兵极度的聪明，而且后者也时时这样表现出来——通过他可怕的学习能力，还有他对托尼越发熟悉起来之后、对托尼一些肢体动作的解读。有一次托尼偏头痛，几乎只是皱了皱眉，巴恩斯就转身去了浴室，取来了止痛药放在了他面前。

这一年冬天的时候，托尼身边能够联系上的朋友们还不超过三个，其中答应他能过来的少之又少，所以他就没再举办什么活动，连圣诞慈善酒会也没参加。黑寡妇去了南美执行任务，平安夜的白天，托尼在复仇者基地的办公室收到了她提前写好的贺卡。克林特也给他送了点东西，鹰眼本人亲自送过来的，昆式机就停在托尼的草坪上，克林特满脸喜气地走下来，跟托尼打了招呼，他们三个就一同搬了好几趟，才把东西都搬进屋子——是一些农场的土产，几颗洗得很干净，卖相也好的马铃薯，甘蓝，苹果，烤好的长面包和腌制的火鸡，一棵新鲜的、还带着雪花的圣诞树，还有一根巨大无比的蜡火腿，零零碎碎的，堆满了整个门厅。

“我不敢相信你还有权限开昆式机，”托尼说，“我更不敢相信你把昆式机当卸货卡车用。”

“这宝贝平时就停在我家谷仓底下的停机坪里，你该不会以为我又做神盾探员又干复仇者的，再加上早些年接的那些私活——就只赚来一个农场吧？我把这看做弗瑞送我的年终奖，他倒是不赞成，但我跟希尔关系好。”克林特穿着件粗布外套，围着一条做工粗劣、一看就是来自女儿之手的围巾，笑嘻嘻地把火腿放下。几年不见的鹰眼站在房间中央，越过托尼向他身后正放下圣诞树的冬兵探出身子，像跟每个正常人打招呼那样匆匆又热切地扯下手套，伸出右手，“怎么样，伙计？克林特·巴顿。”

托尼被他的举动吓了一跳，转过身去看冬兵，发现巴恩斯一脸懵懂，却在自己反应过来之前，就已经下意识地伸手回握了一下巴顿的手。当克林特得到了他期望的回应，咧开嘴笑起来的时候，冬兵才意识到自己做了什么，陡然间变得茫然无措起来，转头望向托尼。

心中有些感动，托尼点点头，“告诉他你的名字，詹姆斯，这是克林特，他人挺好的，就是嘴巴毒了点，脑子也不大好使。”

“喂！我可就在这里呢！”克林特嚷嚷道，笑眯眯地把手套揣回口袋，看着冬兵。

冬兵踌躇了一会儿，然后闷闷地开口：“……詹姆斯。”

“不错嘛。”克林特这句话是对托尼说的，“很高兴认识你，詹姆斯，我也算是看着咆哮突击队的连载漫画长大的人了。什么时候你也到处走走嘛，今年真冷，我家那里都下雪了。怎么样，要不要来我的农场住几天？”

“你农场缺人手了？”托尼嘲讽道。

克林特耸了耸肩：“你看他单手就把树提起来了，气都不喘——这种力气整天在你这儿泡游泳池多浪费，还不如去帮我清理屋顶。”他说，站在原地打量了一番托尼，“你看上去还不错啊，老兄，我都刷不到你的花边新闻了，还以为你像媒体说的那样一蹶不振着手退休了呢。”克林特没打算久留，他只是看一眼托尼和巴恩斯就走，他还要在天彻底黑下来之前去看看希尔原本还有娜塔莎的，就像个圣诞老人似的，但他来了才发现娜塔莎不在，只有把送给黑寡妇的那一份东西送去基地。临行前，托尼单独把他送出门外，他这才低声问托尼，冬兵想起来多少了。

“几乎什么都没想起来。”托尼告诉他，“他现在就是一张白纸。”

“但你还是想让他想起来的，对吧？”

托尼被这个问题问住了，最后只说出来一句：“他总会想起来的。”

克林特意味深长地看了他一会儿，“……那可不是什么好事，托尼。”而托尼没接话。

“圣诞快乐。”克林特走上飞机，扭头对他说了一句。

“你也是，代我向孩子们问好，”托尼说，他也准备了礼物，在夜里会有无人机准时把那一套火车模组投递到克林特家门口，但他做事讲究戏剧性，并不打算现在就告诉克林特。“圣诞快乐。”

说实话克林特的拜访还是挺让托尼觉得开心的，索尔他们一直都没有消息，幻视和旺达现在在东欧某个小城快活地度蜜月——复仇者也再也凑不出过去那种一家人一样的感觉了，在这种环境下，能再见见老朋友，总归是件好事。

彼得·帕克也来了，在问过托尼地址之后，他穿了件挺正式的小西装，紧张巴巴地在门口举着个玻璃保鲜盒，说这是梅姨做的派。托尼不能接了派就叫他离开，即使彼得显然紧张过度，结结巴巴地表示自己就这么走掉就行，但冬兵越过他的肩头，正好奇地盯着帕克看，他只得拉开了门，让帕克进来。

“喔，酷，你有一条铁胳膊？”帕克不认识冬兵，只是盯着冬兵的左手左瞧右看，甚至都不那么局促了。过了几秒，他又反应过来：巴恩斯一身居家的打扮，看来是住在这里，而这别墅里除了钢铁侠又没别人——彼得的脸色又变了：“哇……等等，”他盯着冬兵看了一会儿，又转过头去看托尼拿着派走向厨房的背影，又转过头来看巴恩斯，目光里满是惊恐和欲言又止，“哇！我是说，哇……请问，啊，不，没事，你们，”他指了指冬兵，又指了指托尼，然后在极度错乱中又指了指自己，额头上铺满了汗珠。“这样说可能很丢脸，但我要晕过去了，幸好史塔克先生不在。”帕克最后虚弱地说。

冬兵盯着帕克，安静地等着他终于把一肚子乱七八糟的念头勉强控制住，站在原地尴尬得要死的时候，慢吞吞地开了口。“……詹姆斯。”冬兵说，向帕克伸出了右手。

刚把派放好回来的托尼站在厨房门口，正好看到了这一幕。满心惊奇，他站住了，没打扰他们两个。

彼得愣了一两秒，低头看着冬兵的手，吞咽了一下，板起了脸，清了清嗓子，认认真真地握住了冬兵的手，郑重其事地上下摇了摇。

“抱歉，帕克，彼得·帕克，蜘蛛侠，圣诞快乐，詹姆斯先生，我很荣幸能够——”彼得严肃地说。

托尼笑了。“巴恩斯，”他出声打断了这幅场景，不知道的还以为冬兵要雇佣帕克呢。托尼走过去，指了指冬兵，“这是詹姆斯·巴恩斯，前些日子遇到了些麻烦，目前在我这儿住一阵子。这是彼得，是个好孩子，是我们这儿新一代的超级英雄了，只不过还缺几年的历练。”

这真是字面意义上托尼有史以来在彼得面前说过的最高的评价了，男孩眨了眨眼睛，整张脸好像都发亮。

托尼给彼得准备的圣诞礼物是更新了的蜘蛛战衣，穿上它，即使扒在火箭外壳上一路飞去外太空，蜘蛛侠也能继续活蹦乱跳。在彼得临走前，他又把一瓶挺好的红酒塞进了彼得怀里，叫他带回去给梅姨做圣诞礼物。托尼跟巴恩斯一起站在门口目送帕克步履发飘地离开，直到他的身影消失不见才叹了口气，他向后退了一步，打算把门合上，但冬兵贴得很近，他这一退，正好被冬兵揽住了。

哦。巴恩斯是用右手臂环住的他的肩膀，胸膛很软，又暖暖的。托尼被这热量包围，有那么几秒钟，大脑一片空白。

然后这几秒钟过去，托尼回过神来，强迫自己探身去关上了门，走出了冬兵的怀抱。“行啦，来帮帮忙，把巴顿带来的那些破烂玩意收拾一下，晚些时候莎伦还要来。”

巴恩斯跟在他后面，好像心情也很不错，“莎伦。”他跟着托尼重复道，语气很轻快。

“对啦，你还记得她吧？”托尼清空了思路，把注意力转移到一会儿的晚餐上去，“她人在纽约，也没什么家人了，顺带想看看你过得如何，就联系了我。我就请她一起来过圣诞节了，当然，也不是没条件的，我在电话里叫她答应了今晚煮菜，她说行。”

莎伦是下午来的，带了好些食材，她如果来得再晚几分钟托尼就要在外面订餐了。冬兵显然还记得她，莎伦刚一进门，他俩就抱在了一起，看得托尼不住撇嘴，要不是莎伦开始掉泪，他肯定是要讲上几句的。

真的，莎伦哭得惨极了，妆都花了，而巴恩斯还还笨手笨脚地给她擦脸。他俩没一会儿就一起凑到了客厅的沙发边上，小声嘀咕起来，而托尼对哭起来的女人严重过敏，只得一个人郁闷地躲进厨房，孤独地削土豆。莎伦渐渐的也不哭了，又过了一会儿，她走过来，脸上的妆已经神乎其技地补好了，只是眼睛略肿，也凑过来，给了托尼一个拥抱。托尼一手小刀一手土豆，分别高举在两侧，他不是喜欢拥抱的那种人，但莎伦抱得又很紧，他被勒得翻了个白眼，有些不耐烦，却又有点想要微笑。

“谢谢你。”这个拥抱结束后，莎伦看着他的眼睛，对他一字一句地说。

在这一瞬间，托尼没法形容自己的感受。自打史蒂夫葬礼开始，他就始终生活在一种奇怪的状态里，一切都发闷，天总是阴的，好像被一个看不见的罩子套住了，让人喘不过来气，而周围的人都行色匆匆，孤独把他灌得七荤八素，浑浑噩噩。那股燥闷的愤怒感始终萦绕在他身边，他觉得这全都不对，整个世界出了错，还有后来，他在神盾内网里发现了冬兵的资料，发现几乎每一件事都和他想的不一样的时候，他几乎要被那种感觉压垮了。他还记得当初他连夜找到莎伦，在那间狭小的单身公寓里，穿着睡衣的莎伦紧紧攥着他的手臂，头发凌乱，但脸色坚毅地恳求他“你要去救他，终结这一切”。那时候，实际上，托尼没感受到一丝丝的正义感和使命感。

——那时的他不合时宜地感到疲惫至极。他觉得这世界真是烂到可以，烂到要他去救杀害自己双亲和挚友的仇人，烂到一个曾经的好人被剥夺作为人的资格，烂到人类以正义之名可以对同胞做下一切骇人听闻的恶事，烂到要一个微小的棋子要为了一件同他无关的事赌上一切去跟整个体制拼命。档案里那个为了帮冬兵逃跑而丢掉性命的记录员叫什么名字来着？他的记录全被涂黑了，但莎伦告诉他，他的名字叫卡梅隆·克雷恩，是个头发卷曲的黑发年轻文员，在洞察计划的时候帮了他们很大的忙，没有他，九头蛇肯定早就成功了。原本他被调去航母上了，但冬兵计划一开始，他作为弗瑞的心腹又参与到了其中，成了核心人员之一。讽刺的就在这里，同样是坚持做正确的事，他从叉骨的枪口下幸免，却死在了自己人手里。

原本托尼以为莎伦会和他讲自己决意复仇却又放弃复仇的心路历程，但她只是在那个大雨滂沱的夜晚，在那个没有开灯的房间，哆嗦着告诉他那个被抹去存在的记录员叫卡梅隆·克雷恩，好像整件事早已和个人恩怨无关，和美国队长，和冬兵，和九头蛇和神盾，和他们每一个人，都无关，她这样选择，这样坚持，为的是什么更高，更远，更冰冷，更被人遗忘的东西。

那点东西零零星星的，散落得这里一点，那里一点，好像偶尔一个人身上会有一丝，然后这一根丝线同下一个人的串起来，编成一根纤细又脆弱的绳子，而巴恩斯磕磕绊绊的，就是靠这跟丝线，带着他横穿了整个如同万古长夜般的几十年时光，在整个漆黑一片的世界里蹒跚走过，最后将他送到了托尼面前。

此时此刻，巴恩斯悄悄溜进了厨房，从托尼手中接过了小刀，包揽了处理土豆的活。莎伦在料理台上给克林特送来的苹果切块，托尼站在他们身后，感觉犹如忽然从梦中醒来，或是溺水后，重新踩住了水底，挺直身子站起，整个上身都离开了水面。

他感觉放松，暖和，来之不易，又很快乐。

“少放辣椒，鸡也不要做得太甜。”托尼只是这么说。“我去看看你今晚睡的房间。快点准备，我要饿死了。”

莎伦放下菜刀，“你竟然不打算来搭把手，史塔克先生？”

托尼立刻背过身去，只留给她一个背影，没让她看见自己的表情，“每个人都有自己擅长的事，”他理直气壮地咕哝道，“叫我处理这些，才是真的要了我的命。”


End file.
